


Runs with Wolves

by LittleEstories



Category: Star Wars
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Ben, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, But a lot of great sex too, Edging, F/M, Fine there's a lottt of plot., Full Moon, Howling, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Omega Rey, Orgasms // masterbation, Scenting, Slow Burn, There's some plot too, Toys, Wolves, slick/heat cycles, soul mates, tradition is important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEstories/pseuds/LittleEstories
Summary: Rey has a secret.  She sits by her window every night of the full moon to watch the sitting man. It's a quiet and peaceful tradition; my parents told me the tradition has apparently been been going on for several generations now; there are even stories told by indigenous people passed down orally of men who sit and keep watch during the full moon.  They are referred to as the night watchmen, the moon howlers, and the protectors.This particular sitting man calls to her. This one not only smells like the way I always imagined ambrosia would taste, but he's the most beautiful one I've seen over the years.One full moon, he smells her too, and from there begins the chase as the alpha hunts for his omega.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting Man Ritual 

A man has sat on the stump by the back fence every full moon since I can remember. Watching the house. Watching the neighborhood. Always watching. I don't know where he lives, why he sits and stares and watches, or why the thick smell of rain covered trees and evergreen and sun kissed roses gets stronger every year, or why that smell only comes when a man sits on the stump during the full moon. 

It's a quiet and peaceful tradition; my parents told me the tradition has apparently been been going on for several generations now; there are even stories told by indigenous people passed down orally of men who sit and keep watch during the full moon. They are referred to as the night watchmen, the moon howlers, and the protectors. 

I've never told my family this, but I dream about the new man who's most recently taken over the tradition of sitting on the stump during the full moon. I always make sure all my homework and studying are done in time so that I can sit on a large stack of pillows and wrap up in a blanket, my favorite stuffed animal in my lap, and watch him from my window. I pull the blinds up, and open the double glass paned windows wide so that the breeze can carry the scent that seems to accompany him through the screen and enter my second story bedroom. 

This is my 17th year. And nothing about the tradition has changed. It has been one of the few constants in my life ; something I can count on happening every month. So I kept buying blankets and accumulating pillows over the years, to the point where I can now sit on top of a mass of pillows two feet off the ground and rest comfortably as I wrap up in my duvet and fuzzy blankets and clutch Paul the giant soft teddy bear I've had since I was probably three or so. 

It's June, and the breeze cools the clean hot air that enters my room from outside, warring with the AC that's pumped through my room at my back. I close my eyes and press my face against the screen, and I sigh as I smell him even before he sits down on the stump in my backyard. It's not fenced all the way around. Just on two sides. The third side, parallel to my parent's house, opens up into the tiny stone beach and lake that spans out for miles just beyond. The houses that bank the other side of the lake look tiny from where I sit on my back porch where I spend most of my days during summer vacation sipping juice and iced tea when I'm not playing with my friends and neighbors in the lake or in town. 

My thoughts shift from thinking about the wonderful relaxing days to come as the smell gets stronger. I moan softly and close my eyes and press my nose to the screen almost as if I'm trying to get closer to the scent. I open my mouth to take more of the scent in. Oh my god. 

I moan again, my whole body moving closer to the window screen. Oh it's never been this good. It smells like sun drenched honeysuckle and night blooming jasmine along with the rain drenched trees and roses and oh my god. My insides churn deliciously and I lean my head back, moaning softly as I lose myself in the scent. And then my eyes open and there he is. 

His figure almost seems to glow under the bright moonlight, few artificial lights affect the pale beautiful blue white glow of the full moon. I sigh wistfully and lean my chin on my folded arms on the window sill as I sit swaddled in my nest, and I watch him for a while. 

This one not only smells like the way I always imagined ambrosia would taste, but he's the most beautiful one I've seen over the years. Even at a distance as the stump is right before the beach in the center far back across my yard, I can tell that he's muscular. He's leaning his head in his hand almost like the Thinking Man statue. 

A couple hours pass and I check my phone that'd fallen deep into my pillow nest, long forgotten; 3:34 AM. I groan, suddenly realizing I'm tired because it's late and I- wait , I realized, stopping myself from ruining my fort creation; I flipped my phone from my hand behind me, tossing it on my bed and turn again to rest my chin on my arms on the windowsill and sigh as I gaze again at the beautiful man sitting on the stump. I have no where to be tomorrow. It's summer vacation, and my job at Maz's coffee shop doesn't start for two weeks. 

I leap up to kneel on the window sill, gasping as I witness something I've never seen a man on the stump do. The beautiful man stands up. Oh. My god. Forgetting about my cozy nest, I wriggle free and kneel on the sill awkwardly, and place both hands on with side of the window, clutching the sanded painted wood and squirm to get comfortable as I stare out the window. 

The breeze from outside, amplified by the lake, whips at the knee length hem of my white low cut white silky classic style nightgown I got as an early birthday present from my best friend Rose. She actually gave me a gift card to Victoria Secret to buy pajamas or something. But I'd shocked her when I'd gravitated towards the silky lingerie, saying that it suited me and i wanted to try something different. 

She'd shrieked, ecstatic that I wanted to try something different than sweats and old T's for pajamas and my regular clothes. I'd rolled my eyes as she'd practically shoved my into the dressing room, gushing over how awesome and sexy I was going to look in my new PJs. I'd tried it on, losing my calm as my heart raced as I thought about wearing it during the full moon. I wasn't going to tell her though. I never told anybody. It was my secret tradition to watch the ritual from my window. When I'd stepped out from behind the curtain Rose had clapped and cheered, gushing about how freaking hot I looked. I'd rolled my eyes but blushed at the compliment, and buried it under a pair of sweats I also wanted to buy, blushing as I gave the female cashier my purchases and the gift card as Rose commented and oohed and aahd beside me. This was two days ago now. And my birthday 's tomorrow! I'm turning 18 I'm so excited. 

I moaned, rubbing my hand over my neck, lost in the smell, stronger now, as it overwhelmed my senses. The cool breeze brushed again against my bare legs and made the gown cling to my chest in places. I opened my eyes suddenly feeling silly and crept back off the window sill and got back in my nest, my cheeks burning as I stared to watch the man finally sit back down on the stump and resume his thinking pose. 

I wrapped my blanket loosely around my shoulders and looked down, my face flushed, my cheeks heating, embarrassed at my own reaction to this small shift and the smell that seemed to get stronger still. 

Feeling a little braver after convincing myself that I was being silly; I was in the privacy of my own room and there's no way he would've seen, he's too far away, and I mean I can see him but he like definitely can't see me through the screen and - I gasped aloud as I looked back out the window in his direction and saw him staring right at me. 

I squeaked. Holy shit, I squeaked again as I fell backward tumbling off of my pillow fort on the carpeted bedroom floor. My heart beat wildly in my chest. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. I eeked again and grabbed my teddy bear to protect me as I hugged him to my chest and peeked over my crumpled fort to peer slowly up over the windowsill to see if the man was still- I gasped again and stood up to look around my yard through the screen, craning my neck to see. 

He was gone. 

\----

My birthday the next day was exactly what I hoped it would be like. A small party with close friends and my mom and Dad, Rose of course, and a few close friends from school and a couple families from the neighborhood my family had been close with for forever. We had a big cookout and played water sports and swam on the lake, followed by a small bon fire pit and s'mores on the beach late into the night. 

At about 12:30, everyone turned in; my neighbors wearily eyed the moon at about 10, saying they wanted to turn in, giving us a knowing look. My parents had nodded at them, as an unsaid thought was communicated between them and my neighbors. People left slowly as the night progressed, until it was only my parents, Rose, and I sitting by the fire. At 12:15, my parents stood to put out the fire and by 12:30, I was walking Rose over to the front of the house to accompany her to the car. It was colder tonight and a little muggy so Rose didn't even consider there was another reason for my parents to end the party before 1. 

I hugged Rose goodbye and waved, wrapping my arms around my chest shivering in the cold breeze. Then I was alone in the yard. I checked my phone. 12:51. Shit I was really cutting it close. 

My stomach jumping up into my throat. I high-tailed it inside through the front door, and locked it securely behind me and ran upstairs to wait by my window. My parents called goodnight from their bedroom having already locked the back door and door to the back porch and closed up the house for the night, and I replied thanking them for the party and oh my gosh it was so fun! As I ran into my room, closing the door behind me. My heart was racing in my chest. My breathing in gasps. 

Not that I was afraid of anything. That the man on the stump was anything but friendly. 

But there was an oral tradition of sharing with each generation to never be outside after 1 AM during a full moon in this neighborhood. And no one ever took the chance, the risk to find out why, or what would happen. 

I quickly set to work, stripping off my high waisted denim stressed shorts and flowy cropped blank tank top and bra in exchange for the white nightie again, and rushed around arranging my fort again, running back and forth from where I'd neatly stored everything away that morning to arrange it under my window sill just like I did every night during every full moon since my grandmother told me the story when I was five years old. 

I sighed as I was finally back in my cozy nest wrapped in my fuzzy navy blue blanket with Paul my teddy bear snug between my arms as I watched through the screen, the window and blinds opened all the way. My breath caught in my throat as my heart thrummed in my chest as I spotted the man walking the last step to perch on the stump to resume his pose for the rest of the full moon. I checked my phone before checking it into my bed behind me; 1:06. I'd made it just in time. 

About an hour in, I stared as he turned to face the house and sat up straight, his chin lifting up as if sniffing the air, before lowering his chin and resuming his head in hand pose with head tilted up, his eyes seemingly staring straight into mine from across the yard. My breath caught again and a sound resembling a choked "Eep" rose in my throat as I ducked my head behind my teddy bear. 

I gulped, and lowered my teddy bear, feeling braver, owning up to my voyeurism as it were, and I leaned forward to lean my head in my hand, to stare right back. 

The smell intensified and my eyes rolled back as they fluttered closed as I moaned softly, and felt a strange wetness between my legs. It was just a little so I wasn't too worried. I knew enough about female biology, and from a little internet porn and very little experience, that this was normal. Considering how amazing the scent was.  
Yum, I thought, and chuckled at my own reaction as I made eye contact again with the man. 

The man stood up. Oh shit. I let out a high pitched quiet eek and covered my mouth with my palm before biting my fingernail, nervous and excited energy and adrenaline putting me on edge. And then, he took a step forward, and I lost my shit. I dove off my fort, belly flopping off my fort onto the floor with a soft bang. 

" You okay Rey?" I heard the muffled worried sound of my father calling through the wall from my parent's bedroom.  
" yeah! I'm fine- I just - " I chuckled, " I fell out of bed- but I'm okay"  
" Okay! Night hun!"  
" Night !" I called as I belly crawled behind my bed and up on the other side of my bed bed on the side closest to my messy clothe-filled closet, to lay completely out of view of the window. I didn't relax until I was safe under my covers, my head hiding under my covers for a few terrifying minutes until I felt brave enough to peak out from the top and - 

I froze.  
My mouth dropped open. I gasped.  
Oh my god. I'd forgotten to close and lock the window after.  
For as I peaked out from over the top of my covers, there he was. Sitting on a branch near the top of the talk oak tree just a foot to the right of my window, that soared up over the roof of my house, perched the man. I could see his shadow against the wall of my room. And when I peeked around slightly, he was there, staring at me with dark eyes perched on the branch, his head tilted to the side. 

I sprung up from my bed, forgetting about my exposed skin scantily covered by the nightie, to slam the window shut and locked it and drew the blinds as I glared the intruder down. Just then I remembered the alarm. 

In a blind panic, I ran out of my bedroom and down the short hall and down the wood stairs to the front door and pressed the code. The three beeps that signaled the secure lock were the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard as I ran back upstairs to dive back into bed. 

As I lay there, my head still reeling from the change in the sitting man ritual, I noticed that the smell was still in my room. As scared as I was, I closed my eyes and chose to enjoy what was left of the deliriously delicious smell. My insides clenched and I moaned and reached my right hand down, lusting after the feeling, and trapped my clitoris between my thumb and forefinger, rubbing it for a second as the wet feeling between my legs gushed on my fingers.  
Ew. I withdrew my hand and picked up my phone to press the home screen to observe my hand in the dim light. Huh. I bit my lip as I observed clear sticky smooth thin liquid casting a sheen in places on my hand. I shrugged, and put my hand back down to rub circles around my clit. My body arched as I felt the air around me heat up and the smell of honeysuckle intensify. I kicked off the blankets and my panties and hiked up the nightgown and worked myself into a tight strong orgasm, followed by another, and another, until I had reached five successive orgasms, each intensely satisfying and close together. I sighed and collapsed flat on my back, feeling the pleasure still ripple through me. That thin liquid was everywhere though and shit. Later at around 6 I'd have to get up and wash my sheets, or wait to wash later when my mom's not home. How embarrassing! I groaned and got out of bed to rip off my sheet and threw the bottom sheet in my mess of a closet under more dirty clothes and slept on top of my duvet instead. 

I had some hand sanitizer in my bedside table so I cleaned off my hand on the sheet and cleaned my hand with the sanitizer. Feeling a little better and happy that the tightness in my belly was a little looser, I layed back down and closed my eyes to drift off into a peaceful sleep when I heard a sound that they say was only heard every two generations in this neighborhood.

The howl of a wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is supposed to set the scene and backstory and talk about the ritual and urban legend... next chapter the plot thickens, smut to follow:)


	2. Chapter 2

The howl of a wolf. 

And it was right outside my fucking window.  
I gasped and started shaking once more, hiding under my blankets and pillows and wrapped the duvet over onto myself.  
" Go away" I whispered harshly from beneath my blankets. 

Another howl, louder this time, shook the house. My parents burst in, my mother grabbing my blanket and wrapping it around me as my father ran directly for the window and drew the blinds, a rifle in his hand and a silver bullet in the other. 

I gasped. 

That was my grandfather's gun, was my thought as my mother led me quickly out of my room into hers and hugged me to her as we sat together on the floor in her room against the closed lock door.

My eyes squeezed shut, my mom's arms tightening around me as we heard the screen clang to the floor and three warning shots fire into the night air. 

 

Another howl sounded, further away, and the screen scraped back into place and minutes later the sound of a screwdriver against metal whirred to life. And then there was silence, and my mom and I relaxed as we sat beside the door holding hands as we waited for my father to return. It was over. 

 

I jumped as I heard my father knock against the door at our backs. My mother and I stood and opened to find my father breathing hard, the gun stashed away in the hall linen closet locked box once more. He relaxed and hugged us and walked with us back into my bedroom. I stared at my window. The blankets had been removed and folded and placed on my bed by my father. But what I was actually staring at was the 6 thick silver and iron alloy bars that horizontally covered over my window top to bottom. Because that's what they probably were. 

Silver was used in every part of the house; it was passed down that this is used as protection. The blinds had been lowered over them, but I could still see the bars through the spaces in between. At the moment I was grateful for the protection, but part of me was sad, because I knew that my tradition of watching the sitting man ritual, was over.

My parents repeatedly asked me if I wanted to change rooms with them but I declined, assuring them that I'd learned my lesson and that for the past 18 years, I'd always felt safe. And one night didn't change that. My family has been dealing with these nights for many years now, and this wasn't anything our ancestors hadn't on information about. 

 

My father did not look convinced, and the next day that followed, my Dad got three neighbors to help move my stuff into my parent's room and vise versa, and silver iron alloy bars were moved to my new window as well. 

The rest of the summer went on as usual, except for the incessant howling every full moon that followed, until late August, when I moved out for the first time into a college dorm at Coruscant University; a school that had just been added into the Ivy league a couple years ago, and only 3 hours by car from my parent's place. They had an amazing bio-chemical engineering program, and I'd received a sizeable scholarship to attend. 

I got myself a single in the honors dorms on the third floor, with a view that looked out over the woods that partially surrounded the campus. 

 

I was sitting at my desk placed by my floor to ceiling window, studying my calculus homework, the blinds pulled to the side so I could see the full moon, when I heard the soft high pitch of a howl off in the distance. 

My anxiety spiked as my stomach flipped as I stood to survey the ground at the edge of the forest. Nothing was there. 

Sighing, trying to calm myself, I sat back down and tried to enjoy my homework lit only by the light of the full moon. I love the moon. Besides the smell that lingers, I love the peaceful feeling I get when I stare up at it. It's so comforting. 

I closed my eyes for a moment, seeing the light on the backs of my eyelids for a moment before bending to puzzle over my homework once more. I became absorbed by the problems once more so I gasped in shock when I heard another howl, as loud and close as it was outside of my bedroom that night I'm not supposed to talk about. 

I'm high up in a locked secure building so I'm not afraid for my safety. Feeling brave, I leaned over my desk again to peer at the ground, and my jaw drops open in disbelief as I look down to see three giant wolves pacing in front of the dorm building at the edge of the forest. Two of them are gray, and seem to sparkle like diamonds in the light. The third is twice as big as the rest and pacing the entire length of the side of the building below me. It's fur is so black that it looks almost blue in the moonlight. I watch as if transfixed as I watch as the three wolves lean their heads back and howl. I hear running feet in the halls and know that people are trying to get a look out the windows on my side so I'm not surprised when I hear a chorus of knocks on my door. 

I walk over, trying to calm my shaking hands as I open the door to let in Finn and Rose and Jess. They push past me and run to the window to peer out the window. 

" Rey, come 'ere ! " Rose waved me over, a look of wonder and bewilderment on her face. I walk over taking my time until Rose grabs my arm and pulls her to her side so that the four of us are now gazing down at the wolves.  
" That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Jess gushes, breathless as she shakes her head, watching the wolves rear their heads back to howl once more. I tremble, and Rose gives me a look.  
" Rey?" She asks, her expression twisted in honest concern," What's wrong ?"  
" Oh-" I blink, and shrug off the feeing and laugh nervously as I reply shakily ," I'm freezing." I lie, and she watches me as I walk over to my bed to grab my fuzzy navy blanket to wrap over my sweats. I then step back to her side and to watch the wolves, each commenting quietly how amazing and beautiful this was. 

Then it was over. The wolves ran off, the black wolf leading the group; the howling was over for now. 

My friends filed out calling goodnight as they left. I stood by the window as I heard the door click closed. I kept looking down, expecting the wolves to come back at any moment. Curious, I opened the smaller middle part of the window that functionally opened and closed and pushed my face close to the screen and sniffed the night air. Nothing. I leaned back, my nose wrinkling. That's weird. I was annoyed. Why am I annoyed? I felt so disappointed. 

I climbed into bed and shoved off my sweatshirt onto my desk chair and plugged in my phone to change and crossed my arms , chewing on my lower lip as I thought about why I was annoyed and disappointed. 

Well, there goes that theory. But I made a plan, to open the window tomorrow night on the second day of the full moon. Hopefully they'll come back, I pleaded silently. 

My prayers were answered, and like clockwork, the wolves can back at about the same time and howled at the base of the building in the same spot they were the night before. 

I needed to test my theory. I wanted to connect the dots, to see if my neighborhood urban legend had another name. It was something I'd always been too afraid to ask my parents. Because my family didn't directly talk about it. No one in the neighborhood did. They only taught survival and distance and the tradition of avoidance and respect. But I was convinced there was a connection between the howling and sitting man, and the stories of the werewolf. It was a word that sent shivers down my spine. That one word was forbidden in my family, unless it was in a fairytale or movie context. 

Just a few people raced in the halls the second night. Everyone had to study, and they'd already seen the wolves the night before. Feeling my anxiety spike again, I opened the window just as I had the night before and inhaled, moaning as the delicious scent of honeysuckle and evergreen and roses and jasmine filled my nose and mouth. The mysterious liquid pooled between my legs, running down my thighs and onto my desk I was sitting on to lean against the window to inhale the scent. 

I need something soft. Weird. I cocked my head but figured it just had to do with my tradition of building a nest I'd grown accustomed every full moon, growing up. So I slid off and wrapped my body in my blue blanket and grabbed a pillow to hold in my lap as I sat down cross legged on the desk to press my nose against the screen. 

" Rey" a man's deep voice whispered in my ear. I spun around and searched around the dark secure room, lit almost fully by the moonlight. No one was there.  
"Rey" the voice called again, more insistent this time, low in my ear, and I spun around and saw there was no one, but something clicked in my head and I looked down at the wolves. The largest, black wolf, stood alone now ; the two gray wolves had left. It- uh- he? The wolf was sitting looking up at my window. I leaned over to see it more clearly and it's tail wagged. I cringed as the large wolf 's head reared up and let out a loud blood chilling howl. But something about it called to me; I shivered as more fluid rolled down my thighs, making me feel really dirty and wet. Ugh, I groaned aloud in disgust, looking down for a second at my blanket and pillow wrapped lap, and stared back at the wolf.  
" Rey" the voice crooned again, seductively in my ear. I jumped, looking around wildly before settling my eyes back on the wolf " Come and run with me." It's giant head tilted to the side as it stared up at me, as if the words were connected with its actions.  
" Rey !" The voice insisted.  
I shook my head no down at the wolf and anther loud long howl resounded, causing more liquid to run and my whole body to collapse and sag against the window as I trembled and stared down at the wolf.  
" Rey" the voice crooned once more. And again, I shook my head no. 

I jumped as the wolf stood up and sauntered back into the woods. 

I stood up and ran to take a shower. Afterwards, I dressed in a clean pair of sweats and my body finally stopped trembling. I locked the window and cleaned the surface of my desk and hid my soaked sweatpants and blanket and underwear in my laundry bag to wash asap first thing tomorrow. I climbed into bed curled into my covers. Thankfully tomorrow was just a lecture day. No exams or quizzes. I set my alarm and closed my eyes. 

I dreamt of black thick fur and the smell of jasmine, and when I woke up I groaned, having soaked through my sheets and clean sweats with that liquid stuff. I also felt like I had a fever, I was shaking all over, and I had horrible cramps starting at about 5 AM. I felt like I was dying. What was happening to me?

I texted my friends and emailed my professors that I was sick with cramps and spent the whole day taking cold showers and popping advil and drinking tons of water, but the pain only progressed. Rose and Finn asked a few times if I needed anything but I told them to stay away, I could be contagious; I probably had the stomach flu or period cramps on steroids or something. I groaned, rubbing a pillow between my legs, something, anything to relieve the pain. I cried out. My body was so sensitive. I stopped rubbing the pillow because i didn't want my neighbors to hear and got up to take another shower. Dripping wet and shaking, I walked back in my towel and collapsed on my bed into a deep sleep. 

When I awoke next, it was nighttime, and the moon was full and high in the sky. Oh no. The wolves are gonna be here any second and - oh God - I clenched as another spasm rolled through me and liquid drenched my legs and bed again. Fuck. These were clean towels 2 minutes ago. 

That's when the howling began.  
Insistent and loud this time, all three wolves howled repeatedly as I cried out as the pain nearly doubled since I woke up. I was drenched in sweat and ... fluid, eww, and shaking now from the force of it all. .And from fear. 

" Rey" the voice again ! Oh no. I groaned, from the pain and oh god, I don't want to deal with him right now. I whimpered as more fluid came out at the sound of the deep seductive voice. 

" Baby girl, I smell that you are in pain. Come down and run with me. Please" the voice begged. I stood and stumbled over to the desk to look down. 

It was just the larger blank wolf again. It was seated with his head tilted up, its yellow and blank eyes peering up at me. I nodded. Wait , did I just - I felt this sudden strength and I found myself running down the empty halls with my key card and took the stairs, running blindly until i was outside, dressed only in my damp towel, and ran around the back to find -

No one. There was no one there. No wolf to be seen. What the -  
" Rey" a voice crooned in my ear, and I whirled, my noise filling with jasmine and honeysuckle and evergreen as I turned to stare face to face with sitting man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist ! I just ughhh I really wanted to get the ball rolling :):)
> 
> Smut in next chapter


	3. Carried Away

I awoke with a start, covered with sweat on Tuesday morning. Jesus, I swore, wiping my brow with the back of my hand. Thank God it was just a dream. I surveyed my dorm room for a few minutes and grabbed my phone from my bedside to check the time. 7:46. I groaned and dragged myself out of bed to start getting ready for my 9:05 class. 

I took a hot shower and popped a couple advil with a coffee and chocolate chip muffin I picked up on my way to class at a cafe on campus. I walked and absentmindedly picked at my muffin as I looked around. The hair on my neck was on end. I felt like I was being watched. I looked over my shoulder at the woodsy area a few feet from the brick walkway. I shivered as I saw something shift, and speedwalked the rest of the way to class. 

I had to wash the sheets and towels I owned after class that evening. So gross, I groaned as I through in some extra detergent just to be safe. That stuff had gotten everywhere. 

By the time I started my homework it was quarter to five. 

My dorm room was spotless and organized, but sitting in here alone was putting me on edge so I texted Rose to meet me at the library. 

We met right outside Rose's bedroom instead. She opened the door and stood there for a moment fixing her hair, pulling it back on top, before she grabbed her bag and walked with me down the stairs. 

Conversation with her was easy as usual, but I couldn't help steal glances at the woods to Rose's right as we walked across campus to the academic side to the library. 

" What?" Rose asked, worry in her voice as she turned her back to me to study the forest edge. She quirked and eyebrow at me me. I shrugged," S'nothing. I just - I feel a little uneasy with those wolves around. I mean, it's dark outside now and there's no fence. 

Rose shivered dramatically. " Yeah, those things are huge. But the security 's gone up with so many people reporting the wolf sightings. I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Anyways, so I was sitting in intro to physics today and you'll never guess what.."

Rose's probably right, I thought, nodding along to what she was saying as I studied the woods, stealing glances as we walked the rest of the way to the library. 

Still, there were two more nights of the full  
moon left. I was getting tired of the ... um, liquid and the howling and that voice. I shivered at the memory. Rose eyed me wearily but shrugged as it was a little colder tonight. That voice. Had I dreamt it? I wondered as we walked into the brightly lit library and took the elevator up to the stacks to study at desks that lined the window. 

It was about 1:30 when Rose gasped and poked my shoulder hard. 

" Ow!" I cringed and turned around to glare at Rose who was sitting at a study area facing away from mine. But Rose wasn't looking, she was pointing, her eyes wide as she speechlessly gazed at the sight below.  
" What Rose ?" I rolled my eyes. Rose could be extra sometimes. But I went along and stood to see where she was pointing. I gasped, my hand covering my open mouth as I stared down at the sight. Fear set in. My heart thrummed wildly in my chest. My whole body was shaking. 

The three wolves. They were sitting right below us at the base of the five story tall library. I'd been wearing headphones so I hadn't been able to hear before. But now I could. The howling was back. I groaned, so tired of this. They'd followed- me. They'd followed me here to howl at me and I don't know why. But I know now that there's a connection between the sitting man ritual and the wolves howling to me under the full moon. 

Rose didn't make the connection though, and stood up to call campus security. " Hi, I'd like to report another wolf sighting please? Yeah I'll hold" she rolled her eyes at me. I smirked. " Yeah, so a lot of people are studying at the library right now and I don't think any of us are safe to walk back to our dorms or cars right now. There's three large wolves howling right outside. They're loud and right outside the library by the entrance. Ok, I'll let you know. Thanks bye " Rose pocketed the phone and looked back out the window. I watched her expectantly. " They're calling wildlife relocation services. The officers will be here in an hour or so." 

My heart skipped a beat. No. No no no no no. I paused at my reaction. Isn't this a good thing? But I couldn't help but feel protective of the wolves for some reason. " Rey" I shivered as I remembered the low warm timber of the man's voice. 

I had to warn them.  
After studying for a few more minutes , I called over my shoulder that I was going to the bathroom and made for the stairs once I was out of sight of the study area. The grand mahogany staircase was a straight shot to the first floor so it wasn't hard to cross the final 30 or so feet to run out the entrance before anyone really thought twice about it. 

The front desk people had already gone home, so it was just campus security keeping watch. A lot of people were leaving in groups around me led by security all around me. So it wasn't hard to slip away unnoticed and walk over to the side of the building the wolves had been standing by earlier and - 

I stopped, freezing in place as the air around me filled with evergreen and honeysuckle and low growls. I hadn't brought my phone with me like an idiot so I couldn't see into the shadows cast by the library in the moonlight. Slowly Walking around the shadow, trying to stay in partially lit area, I stammered ," Hey, I think we know each other." I bit my lip. I felt like such an idiot. What if it's just a regular wolf? I could be killed! " I'm-"  
" Rey" the same voice from last night growled, cutting me off. 

I nodded my head, gazing at the darkness. A shiver racked through me. I thought I could only smell him there lurking in the shadows, but I wasn't sure honestly. " Come into the light" I whispered, sounding more timid than I wanted to. But maybe that was a good thing because at that moment the largest black wolf I'd ever seen stepped out from the shadows to stand less than a foot away. 

Some weird part of me screamed submit ! before I could think about what to do I fell on my butt on the ground and tilted my head back and to the side, showing him my neck. A low purr emanated from his chest. His nose crept closer. I whimpered from fear and something else I couldn't name as he nuzzled against my neck. I relaxed, responding to his touch ever so slightly and he huffed and backed away into the shadows. I heard snarling and whimpering. I blinked as a tall man, my sitting man! I realized as he stood before me, very much naked, and offered me his hand. 

I stared and took it, he pulled me to my feet and walked me into the shadow of the library with him. 

In the darkness I couldn't see him or my own hand that was still held in his large warm hand so I looked out across campus which was lit by street lamps and blue lit security poles and a pale blue mist that glowed under the moon. 

I stared up at the moon for a moment, mesmerized, when I jumped at the sensation of warm lips kissing the nape of my neck. The sensation felt heavenly. It was like taking a sip of hot cocoa after a long day playing out in the snow. It warmed me from the inside out and I couldn't help myself from leaning back against his chest. 

He growled and nipped at my neck with his teeth in a way that made me reach my arm back to wrap around the back of his head behind me, wrapping my hand in his hair to pull him closer to my neck. 

His hands tentatively, deliciously slowly came up to wrap around my waist, dragging me against him. I moaned as he continued his ministrations on my neck before switching to the other side and repeating the process of kissing and nipping at the skin on my neck as I writhed against him, tightening my hand in his hair, pulling harder as he nipped along the nape of my neck and hit a spot that took my breath away. I moaned and leaned my head against his shoulder. 

I felt his hand move up my side from my waist and up my neck to gently draw my face closer to his to press a kiss to my lips there as he rubbed my neck with his fingers. He pressed down and I jumped, and moaned into his mouth, giving him more access and I met his kiss ravenously as his scent spiked around us, causing my head to spin and knees to buckle. I would've fallen if he hadn't been holding my against him with his other hand on my waist. 

He turned me around roughly so that I was facing him and drew me tightly against his chest to kiss me deeply and then moved his kisses down my jaw to the sides of my neck, his hands hugging my waist, moving down slowly to cup my ass. His lips moved down to plant kisses on my shoulders. I jumped as he nipped there and moaned as he moved back up and nipped my neck again. 

" Come with me," he growled seductively, nipping my neck again. I squeaked and moaned as he pressed hard on my neck there with his hot tongue. His right hand skimmed over my hips and reached down to rub lightly over the front of my yoga pants.  
" I can't" I whined feebly, feeling weak and hopelessly lost to him and his magic tongue. "I have class in the morning and-"

" Omega," he growled. And I jumped and groaned as similar liquid to last night pooled in my jeans. I opened my eyes. Shit shit shit. He was growling again. His breathing heavy against my chest. I couldn't see his face in the darkness. Something in me whispered to bare my neck; he growled deeply in response. 

I jumped as he nuzzled against my neck and sighed;" You're in heat," he growled, his breathing still heavy. " You don't know what's happening and I could smell the other night that you're in pain." My eyes fluttered shut as he kissed me again, hard and deep. I moaned at he heat and liquid that pooled in my belly. I knew based on how I was feeling now, that the pain wasn't far behind. 

I swallowed hard and felt my heart ping as he pulled away, missing the contact. I whimpered as I felt my stomach tighten painfully. He pressed his nose to nuzzle gently against my neck, licking a long strip from my jaw to the nape of my neck. I moaned and pressed myself against his hand, still lightly teased my sex over the top of my pants, needing more. 

"Omega," my heart fluttered at the name. I had no idea what that meant but it felt right. I whimpered and gasped as he ground his hips against mine; I could feel his erection taut against my stomach, and I gasped as I remembered he was still naked. I pressed closer but stopped as I heart him growl, the sound lower and vibrating almost like purr. Something in me sighed and thrilled at the idea of eliciting that kind of reaction from this man. 

" Rey," he whispered against my ear. " Please," the timber of his voice went up again. He was worried about me. Maybe he can show me my place in all of this. 

" I have no idea why this is happening to me", I whimpered, the pain clenching tighter in my stomach the longer I was standing here clinging to him. " I- I don't know what an omega is. I don't know why I've been soaking through every pair of sheets and towels every night for the past few days," He groaned as I told him this personal information. I couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or disgust. I hated the liquid. Probably he thought it was gross too. But I kept talking;" I don't know how you can go between wolf and human. I don't understand why I love the full moon, or why I feel like this now. I need" my lip quivered, I felt like I was going to cry. 

 

He interrupted me, whispering, " You need a teacher. Join me Rey. I can show you your place in all of this,"As if he was reading my mind, "You're not alone Rey," he spoke my name almost reverently as he touched my cheek lightly with his fingertips. 

I couldn't see his face in the darkness, so I buried my face in his neck as I felt his arms shift around me to lift me up, bridal style into my arms, one hand around my shoulders, the other in the crook behind my knees. He started to run from the shadows with me in his arms when he froze, looking around and put me back on my feet. 

Something was wrong. That same small whisper was telling me to calm this mysterious muscular man before me. I cupped his jaw with my hand, stroking his fade with my fingertips as I asked gently, " What is it ? What's wrong ?" 

He nodded in the direction behind me and I turned to see animal control trucks pull in and two police cars. I turned around to find the man and reached out into the darkness to feel warm black shaggy fur. I gasped and drew my hand back, taking half a step before his voice reached out to me, whispering in my ear, " Do not be afraid little one. You will always be safe with me," my body immediately relaxed. Well, that's new. I reached up to tentatively run at his fur again, mesmerized at how soft and thick it was.  
" Now, climb on my back," he voice commanded. I stilled my hand and drew back, looking back at the police cars. " Now omega ," the voice growled sternly and something in me snapped to attention. Weird how the small whisper sighs and thrills at being called omega. What's an omega? I needed to know, if that title defined a part of me that was awake, but had probably always been there. 

I scrambled up onto the wolf's back. As he stood up I realized he'd been crouching before. He stood and I gasped, clinging hard around his neck. He was at least five feet tall, as large as a horse. " Hold on little one," the voice growled as he took of, covering the fifty feet between the library and the woods easily in large bounds.


	4. Carried Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut !!

I had no idea how I was staying on . " It's because you're mine," his voice growled in my ear, as if reading my thoughts, and my legs shook but held firmly against his sides as he sprinted through the woods. The wind whipped through my hair, pulling my hair tie I'd used to pull my hair back on top with earlier clear off, releasing my hair to whip behind freely, circling my head. 

I closed my eyes, the wind stinging, and pressed my head closer to his mane. His scent was delicious, spiking in his wolf form, and I relaxed a little as I held on, my senses overloaded as the scent of evergreen filled my nose and tingled on the roof of my mouth. 

As we rode on into the night for what seemed like hours, my body started to get accustomed to his gait and started to feel my body relax and I started to actually enjoy myself, which quickly turned to absolutely loving this! 

"Woo!!" I yelled over the wind, raising my arms off of his back, just holding on with my legs as we raced through the forest. I heard him laugh in my ear, I smiled and closed my eyes, leaning my head back, my arms out wide as I enjoyed the adrenaline high I was feeling. We raced through the night as he jumped effortlessly over rocks and tree trunks, winding between tall pines and barreling over shrugs and tall grasses. I couldn't see anything in the darkness except for the beams of moonlight flooding tops of the trees, and the wind that pushed against my body as he carried me away. br /> " Hold on little one," the warm voice ordered, a hard edge to his voice. Something in me snapped to attention again and I opened my eyes and leaned into his mane again, keeping my eyes open as I faced where we were going, my hands holding onto his neck in a tight grip as the ground suddenly left us as the wolf jumped high over a giant boulder, landing right before the drop on the other side. 

I was breathing hard but feeling increasingly calmer the longer I had my head buried in his mane soaking up his scent.  
" Open your eyes little one," the voice softly commanded in my ear.  
I peeked an eye open and my eyes both opened wide as I took in the great canyon filled with all thin stone structures. It looked like the pictures I've seen of Bryce Canyon. Pine trees circled it, rain clouds gathered over rolling hills behind it. But below the boulder he and I were standing on, there was a carved staircase, carved right into the stone and downward sloping hill, down deep to the base of the natural made structures. The entire scene was bathed in darkness, the tips of the stones looked like they were floating, kissed by the glow of the moon. Misty fog wove delicately love between the structures at the base. 

The wolf knelt down on the boulder to let me climb off, and then hunched over as if in pain and whimpered as his whole body shook, and I fought the urge to go to him and comfort him as he writhed in pain for what felt like an eternity until his human form replaced the wolf I had ridden through the forest. I didn't know which form I liked better, deciding after a moment that I liked them both the same. 

Up close, bathed by the moon, I could now see his face more clearly. He had thick black eyebrows, and dark eyes that looked black in the darkness. Long curly tousled Dark brown hair that stopped at his shoulders framed his face His face was chiseled and handsome with his dark features, his lips turned up in a relaxed smile as he watched me take him in. 

Reaching up, I traced a thin scar on his face from where it started right at his jawline to below his eye. His skin looked pale in the light. He was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. 

He sighed and caught my hand in his to lightly press his lips to the inside of my wrist. Similar to how I reacted when he'd kissed my neck earlier, my knees weakened as my eyes fluttered at the sensation. He chuckled and caught his arm around my waist, pulling me against him. " Little omega" he growled, kissing me lightly on the lips as he wrapped my hand still in his around his neck as he lifted me up into his arms, cradling me to his chest. 

I immediately relaxed against his chest, burying my head into his neck as he started down the steep steps to the base of the canyon. 

Once at the base, I looked around us to see curtains of moonlight falling down between the structures, with mist in between, with darkness at the bottom, all swirling together. It felt so familiar to me that I had this sense that I'd already been here, which is impossible. Isn't it ? And yet, I wasn't surprised as he turned sharply to the right and starting jogging down a swept stone path leading to a cave carved deep into the hillside under the steps, and kicked a large wooden door open, stepping over the threshold with me tucked in his arms. 

I couldn't see anything in the darkness, but after he set her down on her feet, he walked over to light several battery operated lanterns that'd strategically been placed around what looked like a giant pile of duvets and blankets and pillows, all still in their packaging, on top of what looked to be a large square wooden platform that took up almost the whole tiny space. Lit by the torches, I could see that the walls and floor were made of stone; millions of small circular windows had been carved into the wall, although no light was coming in at the moment. It was nice and cool in here, but not cold. Just, comfortable, and a little damp.  
I laughed. " What's this for ? Where are we?"  
He chuckled, " Look for yourself," he said, waving his arm gesturing at the space.  
My hand resting on my chin, I walked around the edge of the wooden platform and something clicked inside me. I looked over at the man; oh shit, what's his name? I smiled broadly. 

"Ohh ! I know what this is!" I beamed at him.  
His eyebrows shot up; " You do?" He asked in mock surprise. He gave me a knowing smile and I grinned. 

" Yes, I do," I replied, nodding my head as I knelt on the edge of the platform and started pulling out the duvets out of their zipped packaging, humming happily as I worked. I loved making forts. " I've been making forts since I was little !" I blushed as his smile disappeared and he frowned and then shook his head, chuckling as he smirked. " I mean, um," I stammered, " I've been watching the sitting man ritual since I was little." I rubbed the back of my neck. I saw his nostrils flares as he growled and I stopped, blushing deeper as I continued, " It's sort of been my tradition to build mounds of pillows and blankets since I before I can remember." I finished laying out all the duvets and blankets bunching them up with pillows all around the edge, backed with the stiff packaging so they wouldn't fall off. The rest of the smaller blankets I laid down in the center. After looking it over, I smiled at my work proudly, and stepped around the nest fort thingy to stand before him. 

He was grinning ear to ear now, pride beaming in his eyes as he appraised my work and me as I stood before him for a moment, an innocent pride in my eyes for what I had created. " Isn't that what this is?" I tilted my head to the side, quirking up an eyebrow up at him, still smiling, a large part of me excited and happy with my fort. 

He chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the edges as his smiled transformed his face. He's so handsome ! I looked at him shamelessly. He's so beautiful. "The sitting man ritual. I love it. So is that what you all call it ? Yes my dear. You did a beautiful job!" He praised. My heart expanded. " Thanks !" I replied, looking over my work a huge smile on my face again, responding to his praise. God, why did I care so much about making this man happy ? Ohh, that reminds me. " What's your name ?" I asked suddenly. He didn't miss a beat, " I'm Benjamin Organa," he replied matter of factly, taking a step towards me and another until he was close enough to wrap my arms around his neck and hoist me up into his arms. I whooped as he picked me up, dissolving into a fit of giggles. 

He bent down to press a light kiss to my lips, hushing my laughter. I looked up at him adoringly, laughing again as he bent down to lm.g  
kiss my neck. I gasped as he nipped at my neck, and nuzzled into his neck in response. " and you," he stated as he spun us around in a circle. I laughed again. " Are Rey" he stated, and pressed kisses all over my face and finally on my smiling mouth. " Welcome to our heat room."

I frowned. " What's a heat room?"  
His lip quirked up again," Little Omega. My dear, you are going through something traditionally called a 'Transition.' " He huffed, trying to choose his next words carefully;" You are omega, Rey." My eyebrows shot up. " That means that you will have events called heats, which is exactly why I've been trying to find you baby girl." I blushed at the nickname as I started tracing lines with my fingertips on his face and neck as he continued," It'll only get worse, which is why I had to find you." 

" Ohh, that explains the incessant howling then, and you appearing outside my window sitting on a branch outside my window, and the pain," my brows lifted. " What's the liquid stuff," I asked innocently, continuing my tracing on his neck.  
" It's-" he paused, closing his eyes as he leaned into my touch. I chuckled. " He opened them to gaze at me adoringly. A weird sound thrummed in my chest and I gasped. " Am I purring ?" I asked in disbelief, my face contorting in shock. 

" Yes," he said, smiling broadly.  
" Oh" I replied simply, I couldn't help but smile back. His smile was infectious. " So what's the liquid stuff?" I asked again, more insistently this time. 

His eyes darkened, and he growled low in his chest as his jaw twitched. After a second he stated simply, half growling, " Its lubrication."

" Lubrication?" I repeated incredulously. " For what - I mean," I swallowed as his entire body was shaking, a growl trapped in his throat. " What ? I mean," I froze. Ohh duh. " Ohhhh" I laughed. " Sorry, I mean, I know that women get wet when they're aroused, but I never thought that that was actually what it was cause there was so much of it the other night and and" his body was still trembling, his jaw taut as if restraining himself from something. 

I reached up my hand to stroke his neck. His response was immediate as he leaned into my hand and closed his eyes;" What's wrong?" I whispered, searching his face imploringly. He sighed and opened his eyes after a moment, his jaw clenching as he whispered, " Nothing my Rey. It's just," he sighed again, " How much was there?" 

I told him about the sheets and the towels and he groaned. He looked like he was gonna be sick. " I'm sorry" I said quickly, trying to make him feel better. " I know it's gross. I had to wash everything several times over the last few days and-"  
"It's not gross " he snapped, and sighed again trying to sound calmer as he whispered, " You're in heat Rey. " Id figured it out by now. I nodded. But I let him continue, " I could smell that you were close that night I perched in front of your window. And I panicked when I couldn't see you anymore. I knew it would be a few more months by the smell of you and I was right. When I finally found you and couldn't get to you, I almost went crazy trying to get to you." I nodded again. " Hence the howling," 

He nodded grinning sheepishly. I smirked.  
" I could smell that you were in pain. But you kept resisting. But it doesn't matter now because I have found you. You see, you've been incredibly lucky that your heat has progressed so slowly, Rey. But trust me, unless you take care of yourself and find a mate you could become in so much pain that you fall into a coma, or die." The last part of this was barely audible. I blanched. " Oh," I replied, looking down at his chest. I couldn't imagine more pain than I felt the other night. Jesus. " When do you think my heat will start for real? I mean, I was in so much pain the other night. If that wasn't even the real thing, I don't wanna know what a real heat is like," 

It was his turn to wince. He hugged me tightly to him, whispering ," I'm so sorry Rey" over and over. 

"It's ok" I replied, nodding my head firmly. And it was. " I mean, I'm okay now and you've found me. And honestly I'd love to be your mate. I mean, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen," 

His eyes widened in shock and then kissed me, caressing my tongue with his to deepen the kiss. " Oh my god, Rey, my little Omega. I can't believe it. You agreeing to be my mate makes me happier than anything in the world!" He stood up suddenly and placed me on the bed and climbed over me, kissing me all over my face and neck. 

" What's going to happen now? I asked breathless from how good his kisses felt on my skin.  
" I'm going to make love to you."  
"Oh, okay"

I watched as he sat back on his knees, my legs in between them, and slipped off his shirt to reveal pale sculpted muscle underneath. 

I leaned up and couldn't resist running my hands over his pronounced six pack. " You're beautiful" I murmured as my hands explored his chest. Just then a sharp pain erupted in my abdomen, and the fucking liquid gushed, soaking the crotch of my yoga pants. 

We both moaned, but mine changed to a cry of pain as feeling worsened and had my clutching my arms around myself, my eyes closed tight as I turned to the side. I felt like I was gonna be sick. 

He scrambled off me and quickly took off my shoes, throwing them on the floor with his shirt. He then picked me up gently and cradled me to his chest, pulling blankets and pillows closer to our bodies in an attempt to calm me. 

My breathing slowed as I felt that same small voice that seemed to awaken when I was in pain and wet like this, sigh as I felt soft things around me and got closer to my beautiful, " Alpha " I whispered. He stilled and stared down at me. 

I blinked. Where had that word come from? " I- I don't know where that came from?" I muttered feeling confused. From his reaction, being called alpha meant something very dear to him, because after I said that word, his lips came crashing down on him. 

He got on top of me and leaned back to help me slip my shirt over my head to throw behind him with his. Then he unhooked my bra and stood up off the nest thingy again and dropped it on the floor, staring down at me, his eyes dark and hungry. He growled and I stilled and bared my neck. It had the desired affect; his tense shoulders relaxed and he sighed, reaching down to pull off my white nike ankle socks and yoga pants, edging them down off my hips and down my thighs slow enough to make me whimper in anticipation of what i guessed would come next. 

The pants were discarded and I shivered as I felt his hands ghost up my thighs to grip my soaked black lace panties, and slide them down my smooth legs and off of my feet into his hands. 

I gasped as he brought them to his nose, his eyes rolling back in his head as he inhaled deeply and groaned, before throwing them on the floor, and with a deep growl, he lunged at me. 

My squeak of surprise was caught between my lips as his tongue warred with mine, our mouths fighting for dominance even though I knew he'd win, and I'd let him, willingly. My heart fluttered as I relished in the thought of him devouring me. In every way. 

Then he was moving his mouth down across my jaw to press his tongue to my neck," Omega. These are your glands. I can hear that you've been thinking about why you respond this way. They're sensitive to touch, especially when you're in heat," he purred. My response was to arch my chest against his and to pull him back to my lips for another searing kiss. I moaned as his hands slid tantalizingly slowly off my neck and down my chest, stopping to brush his thumbs against my taut nipples before sliding one hand around my waist to pull me closer to his erection that I'd sure as hell noticed. For a while now. But been too shy to point it out. 

Now though, i wanted him. I wanted him inside me. Now. I brushed my hips up to give him the hint to move things along but his hand around my waist pushed me firmly down as he broke off from the kiss;" Not yet Omega" he scolded, a mischievous grin curving his lips into a sex smile. My heart skipped at the sound of the word. 

His other hand had been teasing at the inside of thigh; it felt like sweet torture. I moaned as he got a little bit closer each time. Please. Please. Please. Shit, " Alpha" I groaned, my eyes pleading with his. 

" No," he spoke sharply as he suddenly tore himself from my body and left our nest. It just felt right to call it that, don't ask me why. This was all bat shit crazy and I was loving every fucking minute of it. 

I growled at the loss of contact, and spread my legs wide to make him come back to his willing omega. He groaned and turned around to reach down to pick up something I hadn't noticed before because it had been laying flush to the wall. I checked out his ass but had the decency to blush when he turned around to wink at me. Oh, he knew. 

My face fell as I caught a glimpse of this weird long silver handled thing with short chains of small metal beads attached to one end. " What- What's that for?" I stammered, looking between Ben and the metal bead thing, my anxiety growing. 

Another sharp spasm ripped through my gut and I curled into the nest again, and breathed hard, shivering as the pain subsided again, and froze as I felt the cool little metal balls slide across my back, tapping against my ass before teasing, slowly dragging down the backs of my curved legs and over my feet. 

I shivered, not from pain this time as the balls tickled the soles of my feet. " Turn to lay on your back" he growled, and I complied, huffing as I lay back down.  
" Spread your legs again for me little omega"  
I matched his gaze as I slowly parted my legs. He growled and groaned but kept going. 

He ran the tiny balls up the tops of my legs. I jumped as he brushed them against my throbbing sex and down my other leg to my feet. He repeated the process. I closed my eyes and started arching towards it as he repeated the process again and again and again until I cried out ," Please ! Fuck me alpha!," but he didn't listen, instead moving the thing up and over my breasts. The liquid on them causing them to stick and slide off as they passed over my breasts and down again to brush against my sex. I flexed it again, grunting as I tried to get the thing closer to my clit as it passed over me. By the sixth time he'd done this, I couldn't take it anymore, " Please please please fuck me alpha. Please. I want you inside of me. Now my alpha,"  
" Good girl" he nodded, muttering as he rewarded me as he bent over next to me to peck me on my lips, only to stand before me to watch as I writhed on the nest in front of him. 

" Please," I whimpered.  
" Anything for your my little omega," he growled as he cocked his head to the side and moved to hover over me for a moment, before biting on my neck hard enough to make me see stars as his cock pushed into me slowly until I had taken all of him in, until I felt deliciously full. I hadn't been sure how something that big could possibly fit, but I hadn't felt afraid, per say. Okay maybe a little. 

I groaned as there was a sharp pain at first, but as soon as he had sunk all the way in, I whimpered at any movement either of us made, feeling like I was about to split. " Fuck Rey , you're so wet," he growled as he ground his hips against mine. 

That was all I needed and I screamed as a strong long orgasm shot through me, and I felt myself clench hard around his cock as I felt a strong wave run through me. I was still riding the last of it as I felt him swear and start to move. 

" Good omega," he purred, " You were made to take my cock baby girl." I groaned in response, moving my hips up to meet his as he pushed and pulled in and out at a steady rhythm until I felt a second orgasm build and I whimpered, " Please alpha. Faster. Harder," he growled as he instantly sped up. From the look on his face, he'd been trying to hold back till now, afraid of going to fast too soon considering this was my first time. 

My second orgasms burst, even stronger than the first, and my clenching around him finally dragged him over the edge, he groaned loudly as I came, and the orgasm kept going and another one and another one and another one as I felt something tug and connect between us. 

He collapsed on top of me and gripped my waist firmly when I tried to move. " Stay still my little Omega. We are knotted." 

" Knotted?" I asked, my voice sounding squeaky as my eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
He nodded. " When an alpha and omega mate during a heat cycle, an alpha 's knot gets stuck between them, sealing in the-" he stopped there and eyed me as I finished his thought, " Cum" I supplied and he chuckled. 

" My alpha," I said, brushing my fingers through his hair. He leaned into my touch and brought my face closer to his to press a kiss to mine and smiled down at me. " My omega."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some more smut to this chapter. I'd promised and I wanted to deliver ! Did I ? Leave your comments below.


	5. Closed in

After this first knot, my heat finally came in, according to Ben, and we didn't stop kissing and touching and knotting until morning. 

I passed out finally from exhaustion and another strong pulsing orgasm, filled with thoughts of Ben and his tongue as he lapped at my juicing, purring deep in his chest. 

I awoke with him inside me; some light was pouring in through the holes in the wall but I had no clue what time it was, nor did I care as he pushed hard into me, swearing as I groaned and throbbed against him. 

This went on for three days, and then one day I woke up to find lots of light shining in through the wall, and no Ben. 

The pain was gone, I guess my heat has ended. Oh fuck, school! I gasped, and ran around picking up clothes from the floor to dress myself quickly before heading over to the closed wooden door to yank it open, and- 

It wouldn't budge. I tried again, pushing hard against the smooth dark word surface. It creaked but held fast. I looked around but there was no handle. It was locked from the outside. 

Oh, no no no no, I panicked and looked around the room for another exit. Ben and I had gone outside together the past few days to use the restroom, I had to pee really bad, but I could wait until he got back. 

There was one blanket still in its package crumpled on the floor behind the nest so I ripped it open and layer it down on top of the pillows, and removed the slick and stuff covered blankets to throw into another corner and sat down, staring at the door waiting for my alpha. 

He didn't return until that night. I felt footsteps outside. At least I had light in here from the lanterns. 

" Ben !" I cried, launching myself into his arms. He caught me and smiled warmly , picking me up to spin me in his arms, planting kisses on my face. 

" How are you my omega?" He asked sweetly. I giggled as he nuzzled his nose against my neck and sighed. 

" I'm good but I have to pee and I'm starving !" I exclaimed. He grunted and walked with me outside so I could use the rather minimalist bathroom carved into the rocks; there was wood on all four sides to create a box shape, and a hole was dug into the ground. There was also a sink and handsoap and handsanitizer. No toilet paper. I had to use water but I didn't mind. Because when I went back outside, there was Ben, standing completely naked again, learning against some rock form looked gorgeous as ever. 

He carried me back into our nest room and there was all this canned food and a hot plate and a few perishables and crackers and cheese, and he insisted that he feed me. I didn't mind; I gladly sat on his lap as he cooed and fed me; I licked his fingers clean and he responded by eating me out and knotting me. I passed out, feeling perfectly content to lay in his arms in the dark cave. 

Until the next morning, and I stood up to dress and try the door again. That time it opened, so I walked over to use the bathroom and came back to munch on some crackers and sat outside amongst the rock structures as I waited for Ben to return. 

My school, my friends, my parents. Why did I keep forgetting I wanted to see them, work on building a future for myself. 

I want to go home, I decided, and tried to find a way out of the maze. 

I walked past the heat room, leaving the door open and walked along the rock face to find the staircase Ben had walked down days ago . This was almost 5 days ago- I couldnt believe it. I thought about when I'd left and groaned as I thought about all the classes id missed, and my heart panged as I realized how worried everyone must be. 

There was nothing there. No way out. The rock was straight up in all sides, and thin stone structures were too close together for me to walk through to get to the hills on the other side. I felt trapped, and decided to walk back to the heat room. I could smell that he was close by. 

I sat back down with the door open and waited. I was so bored that I drew 5 circles on the wall to signify the days I'd spent with him. That nignt he came in, fucked me, and left the next morning. 

This went on for five weeks. Five weeks of incredible sex and incredible boredom and loneliness. I felt like I was going crazy. There were so many things I wanted to ask Ben. Why was he keeping me here? Can I go back. I decided tonight was the night I was going to ask him. 

All my worried fell away as he held me close to his chest and fed me with his hands. I closed my eyes and leaned against him. Stop, I reminded myself. Ask him. Now. 

" Um Ben?" I whispered.  
" Yes my love," he cooed. My heart expanded in my chest at the title. Focus Rey. 

" I was wondering if I could go back to campus for awhile to work on my studies?"

He frowned. " Are you so unhappy here my love?" He looked taken aback and so sad, that I clung to him and kissed along his neck to take away the pain I was causing him. 

" No," I assured him, shaking my head. " No my love, you have been nothing but kind to me" 

" And yet you want to leave me" he snapped. 

" Please alpha, make love to me. Now alpha" I pleaded. His face broke into a wide grin and fucked me long into the night until I finally passed out from exhaustion , still knotted to him. 

I awoke with a start. The sun was just coming up, I could tell from the amount of light streaming through the holes. I shivered. I was alone again. I sleepily yawned and stretched as I stood up to walk outside to use the restroom. 

The door was locked. And I really had to pee. I turned to look around and noticed a large blue bucket I hadn't noticed before. It stunk when I picked it up, and dropped it in disgust. There's no way. 

hours passed. I looked at the bucket. There's no way. 

The sun was growing low in the sky and I couldn't take it anymore, and I used the bucket. I felt disgusting. Not only from using the bucket, but from not being able to shower in over 5 weeks, according to my wall calendar. 

Why hadn't I noticed before? Something wasn't right. I couldn't smell anything but my scent and his mixed all over me. I loved it. It I also knew that my hair was lanky and greasy and that my body was dirty, covered with semen and slick and dirt. I was kept fed and protected and I had access to a bathroom, well, most of the time. But I missed my life. 

The sun set and I turned on the lanterns and prepped the room for Ben's return.  
" Ben !" I cried, jumping into his arms as I did every time I saw him.  
" Rey my love" he held me against him and twirled me around in his arms, pressing kisses all over my face as I giggled. Such was our routine. The emotions were real. Weren't they? All my worried and dreams went away when he was near. And I was too infatuated with him to notice. He opened the door and something felt off in the back of my mind. But I smiled warmly at him as he led to me to the bathroom and waited outside as I used it. There was no mirror to look myself over, but I'm so glad my mom insisted I get a- something stopped me from completing my thought and I stopped and thought about Ben instead. I remembered he could read my thoughts. I didn't know if that was all the time, but I didn't want to risk it. Something was off. Don't think it. Don't think it. Don't think it. So I thought about washing my hair and body instead. It was tricky washing my hair and myself hand soap and cold water, but I did the best I could. 

After struggling for what felt like an eternity, my whole body smelled like the mixed scents still, but also lemon. My hair felt lanky still from the soap but at least when I ran my hand through it there was no my grease. 

I opened the door, and the breeze made me shudder. I was completely naked and sure as hell was not going to put those dirty clothes back on. 

He growled as his eyes raked over me and hoisted me up to feed walk me inside to feed and fuck me. 

The next morning he was gone. No surprise there. I felt pure joy when I learned that the door was unlocked this morning. The bucket long gone. Forever, hopefully. I said a silent prayer and ran to use the bathroom and clean myself again and walked back naked. 

I screamed in shock when I walked inside the room to see a tall red-headed man standing surveying the room. He turned and growled. His eyes over my naked damp body and I ran to cover myself when he stood up and grabbed his jacket and tossed it to me. I held it in front of myself and gave him an inquiring look from where I stood, cowering in the doorway. This was the first person other than Ben I'd seen in weeks, so I made myself stay.  
" I'm here to help you escape," he supplied calmly, and walked over to me to grab my wrist and scent me against his neck. 

My eyes rolled back in my head and I moaned. " You're mine," he growled, and carried me outside, wrapped in his brown leather jacket and up the stairs I could never seem to find when I was alone up into the brightly sit woods. I sighed as he picked me up into his arms and carried my in the direction I hoped would be my campus. 

It was ! " What's your name?" I asked my new alpha. He was smaller than Ben and smelled like dark chocolate and old books and peppermint, but still incredibly handsome with tanned skin and very muscular.  
" Hux" he said, focusing on walking, his eyes looking straight ahead.  
" Nice to meet you, im Rey," I smiled up at him.  
His eyes crinkled around the edges. He smirked. " Rey" he smiled, liking the sound. " That's a nice name" 

" Thanks" I murmured. " Why are you now my -" 

He sat my down and ripped off his plaid shirt to hand it to me. I handed him his jacket in exchange and pulled it over my head. Clean clothes. I sniffed at the collar. Smelled like Hux. I didn't hate it. I inhaled deeply and sighed. I love the smell of peppermint. 

" Rey-" he interrupted, his voice serious. I stared up at him, meeting his gaze instead of looking around to see if I could guess where we were or where we were headed. " Ben is bad news. He's wanted throughout the states for his crimes against women, and amongst the Werewolf community for abusing his mates." I thought about the bucket and shuddered. "But still, I, I love him." He shook his head and crossed his arms, pursing his lips ;" That's not love, omega" he said it like it was a dirty word. I bared my teeth at him. He didn't seem to care, "That's called mating. Fucking. Whatever. It's chemical, but not real. You have no real connection, just chemical- do you understand?" 

I was seething with rage but a small part of me knew that he was right. I nodded, biting my lip. 

He continued to explain, " I am second in command of the First Order, a local pack that prides itself on helping hurt misled omegas. Are you interested?"  
" Yes" I replied, feeling finally confident in one of my decisions.  
He nodded. " Good. I'm also a biology professor at your university. Sadly, You've missed a lot of class, so my pack would like to invite you to stay with them just off campus in the city where we can keep you safe. Is that alright with you?" He gave me a once over and grabbed my hand to follow him. The library came into view and I started crying. 

He said nothing as he led me to his car parked in a spot right in front of us and drove through campus tonight. " The cops will meet us at the house to ask you a lot of questions Rey. Your friends and family have already been informed that you've been found. I made a call right before I went inside to wait for you to return from the bathroom. Are you ready?" He asked, his voice hard as he focused on driving. But I saw his brows were furrowed like he was trying hard to not show emotion. He was trying to be friendly, which obviously didn't come east to him. But he was trying be empathetic and helpful, and I appreciated his distance actually. 

" Yes" I muttered, my voice distorted as my tears spilled over as I looked out the window, watching all the happy students milling about campus on the way to and from campus. I cried for worrying my parents and friends and family, for missing out on so much of my freshman year of college. And for Ben. Because he wasn't who I thought he was, or who I'd hoped he would be. " I am.


	6. Free

Hux and I rode in silence for a while before I spoke, bubbling up with questions. It was a two-way interrogation. 

" How did you find me?"  
"I followed the scent and knew about the ancient heat room from oral tradition."

" Did he hurt you?" 

I shook my head. Only when I found out the truth. " No" I replied, gazing out the window, unseeing as we drove through town. 

" Why did you scent me?" I muttered between my teeth, trying to not turn my anger on him. 

He cleared his throat;" It just happened," he muttered, looking uncomfortable as he squirmed in his seat.  
I turned to glare at him. " What?" I seethed. 

He tensed, his lips pursing as he chose his next words carefully," You were naked before me. I wanted to keep you safe. Now you smell like me and you. It'll be a little harder for him to find you now, and you won't be as easily manipulated if he finds you." 

I winced. Part of me longed for my alpha, but it was smothered under Hux's scent and wanting to be safe, and fear of making the same mistake choosing the wrong alpha a second time. Part of me hated Ben, hated Hux, hated all alphas now and I just wanted to go home. 

" Can I go home?"  
This was an easy question, at least to him. " No." ending the discussion. 

we rode the rest of the way in silence. I was just nodding off when we pulled into a big complex full of townhouse and pulled into 801A. 

All the townhouses were exactly the same. Trimmed grass, same hedges and small trees in the front yard, all the buildings square and stuck together with small open spaces of manicured grass spacing the apartments in groups of 5 in a big winding set of circles surrounding a tall leasing office with studios and one bedrooms built up over it. 

It was modern and nice but at this moment I just wanted to be alone, unable to go home, unsure of my future, and afraid and hopeful that Ben would find me again. And I hated myself for it. For wanting him still. I knew that after a while I would forget him, and I'd move on. I'd be protected. That much I knew as I stole a glance at the second alpha I had ever met. 

His smell filled the car, mixing with mine, calming me just a little, enough to think things through while we drove to my new home, at least for the time being. 

We got out of his tan compact car and walked together to the front door.  
" Your stuff has already been placed in your new room on the third floor upstairs, next to mine, Phasma 's, Kylo's and Finn's rooms." I turned to stare. 

" Wait did you say-"  
Just then the door swung open and my best friend Finn from college peeked his head through.  
" Peanut !"  
I burst into tears and hurled myself into his arms, instantly feeling at home and safe. Maybe this was gonna be okay. Wait.  
"Finn, you're an al-"  
" An alpha ! Yup." He nodded, his chin against my hair as he hugged me in the doorway.  
" You're an omega huh?" He pulled away to give me a how-could-you-have-not-told-me look.  
I nodded and smiled sheepishly. " I didn't know until the"  
" that full moon. Yup," he shrugged as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders into the landing and led me upstairs into the apartment. " The moment I saw those guys howling I knew something was up. I alerted the pack right away and tried to get to you. When you went to the library with Rose I thought you'd be safe- I'm so sorry Rey, I -" 

He was cut off as a booming voice commanded " Enough," as footsteps of the largest alpha I had ever seen, considering I knew 3 so far, this wasn't much of a frame of reference, sure, but still. The guy was huge. We all turned, and instinctively ran behind Finn, peering around him at the booming voice. 

He'd been standing at the bottom landing of to the third floor for a while, and he'd frankly has enough. He could smell that Hux had fucking scented her. He'd deal with Hux about that later. He'd had no right. Not after what this poor girl's been through. As pack leader, he had to enforce tradition, order, structure, and above all, discipline. Then Finn had been his hope in making the girl feel at home, because he'd been told by Finn himself that he'd been the girl's friend for a while, but sadly he'd disappointed him too, launching into an apologetic rant when this wasn't the time or place to do this. He needed to get them to give her some space, now. Judging by the spike in her scent as her anxiety grew, she was gonna lose it any second. He knew what it was like to go through shit. And damn him to hell if he didn't protect her. 

" You must be Rey," his voice boomed, schooling his face to look cool and professional as he straightened his black suit and tie as he walked towards her casually. He frowned when she took a step behind Finn, cowering away from him. 

His face softened. " Are you hungry," he tried a quick smile. She shook her head.  
" No? Um, would you like some alone time little one?" 

Her heart quickened at the pet name and mentally shook herself. Never again. Again she shook her head. She tried to calm herself, giving herself a mental hug that she could trust the people around her. Especially with Finn here.  
" Then what do you want? Rey, you have to tell me what you want," the large alpha boomed. This must be Kylo. The head of the - what was it called, a pack? It was too much. 

I took a step back, looking back and forth between all of them, and stepped back against someone and shrieked, turning to gaze at a tall woman dressed smartly in a black tailored business suit and black Prada heels, judging by the trademark red stripe. I could smell that she was an alpha too. Fuck, I sighed. More alphas. She gave me a sympathetic look and glared at the alphas around her. 

" What the fuck is wrong with you Kylo? Finn, it's too much too soon. And Hux, scenting her, really? Fucking learn to control yourself already. Jesus fucking Christ." 

I almost laughed at the way she made them all grimace, and almost genuinely smiled when she grabbed my arm and ushered me upstairs. " We need to get you some space. Would you like that? A hot cup of tea and to sleep?"  
" God yes," I murmured, nodding as I watched her glare at the alphas as she led me up the stairs. I was too tired to fight it, but if one more alpha or person touches me I swear to God, I'm - 

Phasma seemed to sense this and dropped my arm to open the door to my room, lightly pushed me in and closed the door to leave me alone to explore. 

It was facing the other town houses across the street, with the blinds half closed to let in lots of natural light. The room itself was completely furnished, and had a connected small personal bathroom with a toilet, double sink stocked with everything I might need; my makeup, pads and face stuff was all lined up, courtesy of Phasma I'm sure; my towels and stuff hung up or placed in a small linen closet. 

My clothes were all folded or hung up neatly in drawers or hung up in my small walkin closet. I used the fresher, and showered on high heat, grateful I could finally wash my hair and shave and take care of my skin. 

I felt a lot better after I was clean and closed the blinds all the way, but still natural light poured through. I dressed in my black sweats and a white work out sleeveless top and black bandeau underneath and squeaked as I glimpsed my phone laying on my new bedside next to a large king sized made up bed with black duvet and white stacked pillows and my blue blanket, washed, I had taken to college with me. My books were stacked in a corner with my backpack, my computer charging next to it. 

I lifted up my phone and turned it on. There were tons of misssd calls, texts, notifications and countless emails. I groaned, too tired to deal with all that shit right now. Instead, I pulled out my headphones and put on some A loud pop music to drown out my thoughts and crawled into bed, feeling warm and safe in a house full of alphas. Phasma and Finn I knew I could protect. And Kylo seemed ok; intense and loud and domineering, but ... nice I guess. His intentions had seemed good. Hux I wasn't too sure about. But at least I'm safe be Ben is being hunted so he could be properly punished. 

It was about 9:30 when Phasma knocked and poked my shoulder lightly to wake me.  
" Rey. Hey, sorry to wake you." I blinked up st her sleepily. She was smiling ;" They just found Ben. He was killed by a deer hunter who hunted with silver bullets. He's gone Rey. His body was ID'd and cremated by his family; no ceremony. You're free," 

I closed my eyes and curled into myself, turning my back to her, shivering until she took the hint and sighed and walked out, and Finn walked in.  
" Peanut?" He asked softly from the doorway.  
I sniffled, shuddering uncontrollably, " Yyyyah?"  
" oh no. Peanut," he ran over to me and crawled on top of the blankets and sat with me, not touching just being there for me as I cried it out. I jumped as he placed his hand on my shoulder as I sat up. He sighed but kept it there; it's his nature. " I-I'm sorry Rey" he muttered. I leaned against his shoulder and he hugged me tightly for for a long time until I fell asleep. 

When I awoke the next morning, he was still there, not wanting me to be alone last night. I was grateful and closed my eyes to doze until he woke up. My friend was here. Everything was going to be ok. I can and will survive this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Ben is gone. Now what? Well, she's got all these alphas around her and she's gonna take some time to heal but she'll be stronger for it ! And this Kylo guy seems okay. And I honestly like Kylo better than Ben already. Ben had seemed so fake all the time. And now we know why. So fucked up. But at least now Rey is safe and can learn to move on.


	7. Roommates

It was about 8:30 when I felt a finger tap on my nose. I groaned and brushed it away with my hand. Another tap. I grabbed hold of the finger and pushed it away. I want to sleep forever. Ugh. Fuck off. Another tap. 

" What Finn," I growled, my body heavy with sleep as I curled myself inside the blankets.  
I cracked and eye open to find him standing beside the bed, still in the clothes we wore the night before, his finger still on my nose. I wrinkled my nose and pretended to bite it. 

" Morning Rey," he laughed, yanking his finger away, holding his finger, feigning fear that i almost bit him. 

I snorted. " Morning" I grumbled.  
I closed my eyes again and winced as he drew open all the blinds on the windows around my room.

" Get up peanut ! Breakfast is ready, it's a new day" he walked over and yanked hard at my covers, yanking them clear off the bed onto the floor. I shivered and wrapped into a ball on the bottom sheet. I'm gonna fucking kill him. 

" Finn" I groaned. " Fuck off"  
" Rey" he tutted, and then groaned;" Ugh! Fine ! Just come down ok? Breakfast'll be ready in 20 minutes." I heard him pull the door open and walk through as he added, " And I want you to meet my boyfriend" 

 

" What ? Your boyfriend?" 

He snickered and closed the door. I stared, gawking at the closed door. That's huge. I can't wait to meet him. Eek. I jumped into the shower to wash my hair. Ohh, I moaned as the hot water blasted on me. I know I just took a shower last night, but I'd almost forgotten what a hot shower and soap was like. So much better than hand soap. I grimaced and tried to focus on shaving and washing myself with sugar scrubs and shampoo and conditioner. 

But everywhere I touched reminded me of him. I couldn't seem to get his smell off. No matter how much scrubbed. And the single bite on my neck burned like fury. It tainted the pleasure of taking my shower. 

I dried myself off and sprayed my hair with defrizz spray and blew it dry and pulled it back on top and looked at myself in the mirror for the first time since, him. Ben. Fucking say it, I cannot be scared anymore. He's dead for fuck's sake. Get a grip Rey, I scolded myself, but I still blanched and winced as I took in the 10, I counted, 10 small and large blue and red hickeys that marked my throat. 

I chose a white bulky knit sweater with rolled up sleeves and a high folded collar and black yoga pants and dark red fuzzy socks and put on a little concealer, on my face and neck in places, and looked myself over once I was done. 

Although I still smelled like Ben, and Hux too, sadly,I'd have a talk with him about that again later; despite this, my hair looked straight and a little wavy, pulled back away from my face. My complexion was clearer than I'd expected after neglecting to properly wash it for so long, and I put on a little eyeliner and mascara to darken and enhance my eyes. The white sweater accentuated my tanned skin; most importantly, the collar hid the bite marks from my view and the other alphas, and the socks were just because my feet were cold. 

Satisfied, sort of, I opened my door and walked past the other alphas' closed doors and downstairs to find Kylo and Phasma seated on a black leather couch by the TV, talking about work as they typed on their laptops and chatted. 

I stopped in my tracks on the bottom step when I heard what they were saying; 

" He scented her. I already spoke with him and we had a long talk about what constituted cheating," Phasma growled. Ohh Phasma is Hux's mate? Ohh that explains why she was so pissed at Hux last night. At least I know I don't need to worry about him now. 

"Yeah, Hux shouldn't have don't that. Now Rey stinks of that bastard and Hux now, and-" Kylo's back stiffened and he whipped his head around; " Rey!" They both said at once, putting their laptops down to stand up and look me over. 

" She stinks," Phasma muttered, giving Kylo a look.  
" Yup" he muttered.  
" Rey! Are you hungry? You must be!" Phasma forced a smile and walked over to the kitchen. I turned to Kylo and he nodded, giving me a look to go follow her, so I walked over the kitchen to join Phasma while Kylo sat back down to work on his laptop once more. 

She looks much better, but she still smells like him, and Hux, Phasma throught, and growled at Rey before she could stop herself. 

I took a step back, fear trickling down my spine. Submit. Now. I told the voice to stuff a sock in it and didn't submit. Instead i lifted my chin, staring her right in the eye unflinching. 

" Phasma !" Kylo growled a warning without looking up. 

Phasma forced another smile and backed off, and started heating the pan to make some eggs. 

" I know I smell," I muttered between my teeth, glaring Phasma when she gave me a quick cold glance. " I don't know what to do and-" 

" I'll give you a special soap later. It'll cut the pheromones completely. So you won't smell like my mate" she sneered as she handed me a plate of eggs;" Here. And there's juice in the fridge. Kylo I'm gonna run to the store to get Rey the soap. I'll be back." She didn't look at me again and ran some water in the pan to soak in the sink and grabbed her book bag and laptop in a rush and her keys.  
" I have some soap here she can use," Kylo replied, looking up from his work to study Phasma and I from the couch. 

Phasma huffed;" Fine. Thanks Kylo. I'm going to the office. I'll be back later. By Kylo. Rey ," she added as she walked off down the stairs. I heard the door slam shut as she left. 

" Sorry about that," Kylo muttered as I stood there with my plate of eggs in the middle of the kitchen. 

I kept my head down as I walked over to the couch to sit on the opposite end from him. He didn't look up until I sat down and did a double take. 

" You look much better, but you stink," he muttered as he turned back to his computer after giving me a once over. 

" Thanks," I muttered sarcastically, around a mouthful of eggs. I stood up after a moment and went to poor myself a cup of coffee, black. I purposefully stared at my cup as I walked and popped down crosslegged to finish my eggs. My bottom lip trembled. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry. 

Placing the plate down, finally done,I sighed. He rolled his eyes taking the hint I wanted to talk and put his laptop on the coffee table and turned off the news. Ugh. He'd had the local weather news on. Who does that unless its snowing to see if there's a snow day? 

 

He put down the controller before giving me an inquisitive look;" What?!" He asked, impatient and loud. When I winced, he threw up arms and made a show of picking up his laptop and started typing something as he muttered again; " You really do stink."

I lost it then and stood up from the couch in the narrow space in between it and coffee table to yell at him; " Stop fucking telling me I stink. I fucking know I stink." I yelled, waving my arms and pointing a finger at his face. He stood there smirking the rat bastard;" I smell like Ben, an alpha who was my first and kept me hostage for weeks in a cave in the woods, who's dead thanks to some freak accident in the woods, and Phasma's mate Hux. And now Phasma hates me and, and- stop smirking like an ass" I wailed and broke down in tears, falling onto the floor. I curled my legs against my chest and wrapped my arms around myself, hiding my head as I sobbed. 

I was shaking uncontrollably and heaving sobs as everything that had happened to me came crashing down at me one. I barely noticed at first as a pair of huge strong arms gripped under my bent knees and around my back, but I did notice when I started to rise from the ground. 

What is it about alphas thinking they can carry me around places, pull me and man-handle me all the time. No. I squirmed and rolled off onto the couch and jumped up, springing to my feet to behind the couch watching the alpha carefully as his face went from sympathy to confused and slightly amused to try to calm the strung out omega cowering behind the couch mode.  
He started to say something, taking a step around the couch towards me but I yelled sternly , "No" pointing a finger at him again. 

He held his hands up, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline; " Fine !" He huffed. His mouth again turned up smirked, seemingly amused by my discomfort at being manhandled; bastard. " Let's go get you that soap ok? Then no one will ever say you stink. K" he chuckled and waved for me to follow behind him as he started to walk upstairs. 

I'm not going to do what he says. I folded my arms and pouted. Soap be damned. I'm gonna go up when I'm good and ready, thank you very much. I'm never going to let an alpha ever tell me what to do again. Ever ever ever e-

" You coming or what?" He called down from the stairs. 

I sighed, hanging my head. " Yup" , I muttered dryly, as I moved to follow him upstairs to his room. 

Upstairs, his door turned out to be the one on the center wall of the hallway, mine on the right side just before his. Hux and Phasma's room was parallel to mine, and then Finn's was next to theirs on the left side from the stairwell. I gazed around, looking at the white doors and the nice wood floor that I slipped along slightly in my fuzzy socks as I walked with him through the door to his room. 

Inside, I couldn't help the face I made as I took in piles of papers, dirty clothes, and chargers that clutters the space. He had a cluttered dark wood desk by his large floor to ceiling window facing the trees behind the apartment, the blinds drawn to the side to allow for more natural light to come through. 

The walls themselves were a dark gray; no art. There was a dark wood dresser with an attached dresser; more clothes littered on top and his large bed was a mess with sheets splayed every which way and pillows on the floor. 

" Er- nice room," I managed, trying to sound impressed I guess, as I felt my OCD kick in. Must clean room. I stopped myself as I found myself reaching out to tidy a stack of papers on top of a file cabinet. 

He gazed behind him at me and chuckled taking in the look of distaste on my face that I would never express out loud; " Yeah, I know it's a mess," he shrugged , and opened his door to the bathroom; i peeked around his large frames as he rummaged through his cabinets. it was spotless and organized. Huh, go figure. I blinked but smiled cheekily as he said," Found it," and look at me to take it from his hand. 

I walked over trying to not feel nervous around him and took it from his hand carefully. He smirked at how careful I was being but said nothing. 

" Thanks!" I called as I speed-walked out of the room into mine, closing the door behind me. 

Kylo sighed after I left, and closed the door to the dark bathroom to survey his room. Jesus ! How did that happen? He scratched his head and scoffed as he took in the piled of papers and clothes. That's it. Today I'm gonna clean my room. 

I hate that Rey is so nervous around me, he thought as he threw all the clothes on his floor into his laundry baskets and stuffed old case papers into a bag for recycling. Anything that was important was on his desk or on his computer. This was all just clutter. About 30 minutes later, he heard a soft knock on the frame of his open bedroom door. 

" It's open Rey. Come on in" he muttered, feeling on edge and irritated. Not at her, at himself for letting his room get that bad. It'd taken one look from that girl to get him to clean his room. Why? I dunno. The look on her face made him feel embarrassed. The whole, clean room when you bring a girl over thing. 

I smelled her in the hall, but when she stepped into my room with the other alpha scents on her masking her smell, it hit me like a fucking truck. She smelled- amazing. Like flowers after a rainstorm and sun and light flowery perfume. He sighed, feeling less on edge around her without the alpha scents clinging to her. 

" Hey- you smell like you now," he muttered, a small smile playing on his lips. 

I moved from one foot to the other, feeling a little awkward as I muttered a quick," thanks. " I'd changed after using the soap to wash my whole body, besides my hair, at all the pulse points that seemed to reek of alpha. I was now wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and the white ankle socks, and a black cropped fitted sweater with long sleeves. I had to put on a little more concealer to hide the marks, but you could barely see them now, I hoped. 

" Come in and have a seat," Kylo said, his voice relaxed and gentle.  
It wasn't exactly a question, but I didn't take it as a command either. I shrugged, blinking at how sweet his sounded towards me. I put two and two together; must be because I smell more like me again. 

He'd gestured towards a cleaned off wing chair by his desk so I walked over to cross my legs and face him while he worked. 

" I feel so much better now. More myself" I commented slowly. He nodded as he focused on making his bed. The OCD in my sighed. He was cleaning. Yay. 

" That's good," he replied.  
" Yeah." I said. There was a pause. " So you're cleaning!"  
" Yup" 

"That's um, good" I looked around, feeling a little awkward about sitting in his man's room watching him clean.  
" yup" he muttered as he sat down on his newly made bed and checked his phone. Great conversation Kylo, he chastised himself. 

He looked up when he heard a quiet sniff from his office chair and did a double take, his brow furrowing as he took in the crying omega in his room, trying to decide what to do. I can't touch her. She's made that quite clear. Was she mated? Is that why? Is she mourning because her mate is dead? Has no one checked?! Fucking Hux. And Finn and Phasma too! And why hadn't he thought to check? Would she tell him if he asked ? What was he supposed to do. Fuck! No, she must not be, he reasoned. She doesn't smell like alpha at all now. Then why was she crying? What can he do?!

His fists clenched and unclenched around his phone, desperate to calm the omega. 

" I" I said, my lip trembling as I wiped fresh tears away with the back of my hand. I felt so stupid. Why was I crying? Again? " I - I don't know why I'm crying!" I sobbed, and buried my head in my hands against my folded knees. 

I jumped when I felt a large hand touch my leg. I looked up to see a very worried Kylo squatting next to me by the chair, his hand on my leg to comfort me, not because he wanted something from me; the touch wasn't sexual at all. I cried harder. He's being nice. 

He removed his hand and opened my arms to see if I wanted him to hold me and I shook my head, crying harder now. 

I looked up to find that he'd left the room. I sniffed and shivered, remembering how alone I'd felt in that cave. Someone to feed and fuck me, but no one to talk to. Care for me. Protect me. I was still lost in thought, staring at my lap, my tears drying on my face, making my eyes feel puffy and tired, when I felt a thick gray wool heavy blanket fall around my shoulders. His scent filled my nose and I closed my eyes, drinking it in as it surrounded me. It was stronger than anything I had ever smelled. It smelled like clean laundry and sandalwood and pure strong alpha. I felt a little relaxed but the rational part of me said no. Don't. You barely know him. Not again. I looked up to find Kylo focusing all his energy on wrapping me snuggly into his chair before leaning back, and sitting on the floor in front of me, studying my face intently. 

Her scent had drawn him in. He'd had to use every ounce of self control once he was so close to her, not to lift her up and curl her into his chest, protect her and comfort her. He sat down on the floor and curled his hands into fists in his lap to keep himself from touching her. 

They stared at each other for a long moment before Rey suddenly broke the silence, looking around suddenly, " Where is everyone?" 

Kylo looked at his phone at a few new updates on the group chat and stated matter-of-factly , " Well, you know that Phasma is at the office. And Finn and his new boyfriend are a movie. They're meeting us later at the local bar for drinks. We all thought you'd want to take it easy today." He was studying her face, that nodded and smiled happily at the idea of meeting her friend's new guy, as he said this, trying to come to terms with his strong desire to protect and hold her a minute ago. Just more alpha shit, he assured himself. " Hey ! Want to go grocery shopping with me?" He added, feeling a little stupid for asking. " You'll probably want your own food, and I could use the company," he added shyly. She'd probably say- 

" Sure!" Rey exclaimed ," Id love to. I want to get out of the house and learn my way around town," she beamed, surprising him. He'd made her smile instead of wince or take a step back. He couldn't help himself from smiling back. He was making progress with her. Finally ! His internal alpha voice cheered. The omega is learning to trust her alpha. Fuck. Nooo, not my omega , I reminded myself. Where the hell had that come from. 

" Great !" He exclaimed cheerfully, getting to his feet. " Come little one," he whispered as he walked with her downstairs. He pretended he wasn't absolutely devastated when she refused his hand, twice, as they made their way through the house and outside to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is actually such a sweetheart :):) hopefully Rey will find a different more fulfilling kind of love. Will Kylo be that for her ? We'll see.


	8. The Bar

Kylo and I spent the day driving around town, grocery shopping and talking. Turned out that Kylo is a lawyer at a local law firm where he's made partner; Phasma and Hux work under him. They handle local civil cases and a few divorce cases. It's quiet and time-consuming work, but he loves it, he tells her. He's been practicing law for 5 years now since he was 24, making him 29. He'd made a worried face when I told him I was 18, but he'd only nodded and turned the conversation around to ask about me as we drove back home. 

Back inside the apartment, Kylo and I moved the groceries inside to the kitchen and worked together to put away the food in comfortable silence. 

I dropped a tomato and swore quietly as I bent down to grab it as I heard a soft deep growl behind me. I froze and stood up, leaving the tomato behind. I didn't dare move. My whole body trembled. 

" Rey," Kylo whispered softly, almost reverently as i felt him take step closer.  
" Please don't Kylo" I whimpered and I felt him pause and take a step back. 

I turned around to find him on his knees, shifting through the last bag of groceries before turning his head, looking up at me imploringly, " I'm sorry," he whispered. I took a step back. 

" It's - it's ok. It's just -"  
" I know ," he nodded, his face open and worried/ confused / pained. " I'm sorry-" 

" It's ok, Kylo," I gave him my hand and he immediately reached up to hold my small hand in his much larger one. It was warm and comforting as he held on to me as he stood back up, clutching the bag of paper towels, sponges and napkins in the other hand. 

He looked down at me with a small smile as he dropped the bag on the counter and drew our combined hands up to press my hand to his chest. I flushed as I felt his heart beat wildly against palm. He used his free hand to push back and errant hair back from my face as he whispered, sounding sad and something else couldn't quite name, but it got my attention. I gazed up at his face, studying him as he whispered, " Rey. I-" 

"It's okay," I spoke quietly, nodding, " I feel it too."

We jumped and separated, still looking at each other, as the sound of the front door opening and Finn and Phasma, and a man I didn't recognize, walking upstairs, chatting happily, filled the house. 

" Peanut ! Come here for a second !" Finn called to me, smiling happily at a man I'd never seen before and over at me as the three of them stood at the top of the stairs in the living room. I tore my eyes away as soon as I saw Finn and ran over to meet his boyfriend. 

" You must be the boyfriend!" I said cheerily, ignoring Kylo's intense gaze at my back as he watched me walk past him and over to see Finn. 

Phasma even seemed happy to see me. She relaxed as she took me in and smelled that I no longer smelled like her mate, nodding before walking over to talk to Kylo. 

I turned my attention back to Finn and the new guy. 

" Poe !" The man replied, smiling an open friendly smile. I shook his hand and Finn pulled the three of us into a big bear hug. " I knew you guys would hit it off," Finn exclaimed, hugging us tighter. 

 

It turned out that Poe wasn't an alpha, he's a beta. I'd been surprised at the news, having never met a beta before. Poe had laughed; that was a first, he'd explained. Finn then jumped in to tell Poe that I'd only recently found out about my designation. That I came from a long line of omegas in my family. That was news to me, and I filed it away to pester Finn about later. He went on to explain to me that betas are actually the most common designation ; that alphas were the second most common, and that omegas were actually very rare nowadays. I'd blushed and said oh, I had no idea. 

The evening was a great success ! Not only was Poe a total sweetheart, east to talk to, but he was also funny, open-minded and the perfect guy for Finn; Poe had blushed when he let slip that they were thinking about claiming each other permanently sometime soon; I'd jumped up to hug them at the bar, nearly bumping over the drinks on the table, but it didn't matter. I was so happy for them! 

The bar was a small local bar that didn't card very often because of all the tourists that roamed through, wanting to hike the surrounding trails, play in the lake a couple hours away, or ski if it was in season on the mountainside 45 minutes north of here. It was packed tonight; typical Friday night, and full of loud college students, teachers and locals wanting to blow off a little steam. 

We'd grabbed a table right in the middle a few feet from the bar. I was seated between Kylo and Finn, and then Poe, Phasma, and Hux, all in a big circle seated on high stools at the raised circular table. Drinks cluttered the table. I'd had a gin and tonic and a cosmo, at Finn's recommendation, and I was having a great time. A little buzzed but sober enough to enjoy myself and alternate with a cold glass of water that everyone insisted I have in front of me at all times. Typical alphas, I rolled my eyes, but I didn't allow that to ruin my buzz. 

The fear and uneasiness was gone, finally, and I instead felt happy and safe, surrounded by friends. 

" Let's do shots!" Poe exclaimed, having had a few more than everyone else at the table.  
" yes !" Finn exclaimed and walked off to grab a round from the bar. I chatted up Poe after Finn left, asking about how they'd met. 

I'd been strategically ignoring Kylo for most of the evening; he hadn't really seemed to care though, happily drinking beers and talking shop with Hux and Phasma. 

Sometimes I felt his leg brush against mine, but I was sure it wasn't intentional. If it was anything else, he hadn't led on. 

Poe and Finn had met at this bar actually, about 4 weeks ago, and instantly hit it off. They'd been inseparable ever since.  
" Aww !" I gushed, and turned to tease Finn as I saw him walk back from the bar, carrying the drinks carefully on a tray in his hands. " Finn! Poe just finished telling me how you two met. You two are so adorable I can't even," 

" Yeah- he is" Finn gushed, leaning down to kiss Poe on the lips, smiling. My heart soared at seeing my friend so happy. I hope that someday I can find someone like that. 

I felt Kylo's thigh brush against mine again and turned to see him gazing at me, his eyes dark. He looked- hungry. I swallowed and quickly turned away from Kylo to focus on Finn as he happily handed out shots to everyone at the table. 

They were vodka, two shots each, and I felt my head swim so I took a big chug of water. I felt a little better, but realized I'd laid my head on Kylo's shoulder. It was so comfy. No one seemed to notice, though. Phasma and Hux, Poe and Finn, only had eyes for each other. They were kissing and playfully touching each other's shoulders, hands and faces, laughing at each other's stories. 

I felt him relax under my head and after my head cleared a little, I leaned my head back up to look up at him ; " Sorry, " I whispered. 

He shook his head, a smile threatening to take over his face. He chuckled ; " no problem little one," he bumped his shoulder against mine playfully and I giggled. 

" Another shot!" Finn announced, appearing suddenly with a tray filled with new shots. " Those are so expensive Finn!" Poe scolded. 

" mm You're worth it though," Finn replied playfully, giving Poe a wink, nuzzling his nose into his partner's neck. 

" Shots !!" Finn sang, doling out everyone's single shot of what looked like tequila. I sighed, buzzing my lips dramatically and took a huge chug of water to clear my head.  
" Drink!" Poe commanded and we all took turns drinking in circle; I was last. I took a deep breath and took my shot. " Ugh!" I cried, hating the taste, while everyone at the table cheered. 

" Here- bite this!" Poe said, handing a salted lime out to me quickly after I took the shot.  
"No!" Finn cried, taking the lime from Poe's hand and handing it to a very confused Kylo, who hadn't been paying attention to Poe, too absorbed in his conversation with Hux about a local election.  
Kylo looked at the lime placed in his hand and over at Finn. " What's this?" Sending us all into fits of laughter.  
" Never mind- next time," Poe cried, laughing as he stood to get one more round.  
" No ! No more," I cried, causing Finn and Poe to laugh even harder; I could feeling my head feel fuzzy as I leaned onto Kylo's shoulder once more. He didn't seem to mind, and casually wrapped his arm across my shoulders as he continued his politics conversation. 

I downed the rest of my water and reached out for another glass. Which must've been Kylo's, because he looked at me when i took it and smiled brightly as he turned back to his conversation. 

Finn came back crying, " Shot !" Again, and we all groaned sarcastically. " Aww you guys! Please !" Finn pleaded. We all agreed. One more. 

Poe handed placed a lime in front of Kylo and nudged his head over in my direction. Kylo laughed and looked over at me. I blushed at his intense gaze and I shrugged, smiling. He beamed and when we all took our shots and couples fed each other their limes I fed one to Kylo and Kylo to me. 

I laughed, feeling incredibly awkward as he bit into it, spilling juices all over my hand. I sobered a little when he discreetly licked the juices from my hand with his tongue before releasing my hand. I still had my head resting on his shoulder and giggled as I leaned up to rub my neck against his, and stilled, realizing what I'd just done. 

Did that actually just happen?

I leaned my head back off his shoulder and whispered," sorry,"  
He shook his head, looking flustered, " Im gonna - go get'cha some more water," he muttered as he walked carefully over to the bar. 

He came back a couple minutes later with a tray of waters and made us all finish our glasses. Then a waiter came over with fries and mozzarella sticks. 

" Eat," he whispered in my ear. A shiver ran up my spine. I'd sat there gazing at the food, feeling too tired from the alcohol to eat. 

I turned my head to look at him as gazed at him wide eyed, whispering softly so only he could hear, " Yes alpha," 

A soft growl escaped him as he smiled warmly at me and grabbed a mozzarella stick, handing it to me. He watched me as I ate it obediently and handing me another until I'd eaten like 5 or 6 and a handful of fries and drank all my water. 

I was talking with Poe and Finn about the spring semester when I felt Kylo's hot breath in my ear. Another shiver ran up my spine, and leaned back against his shoulder again. " Good girl," he whispered, and leaned his head up from my ear to take another sip of beer and listen to Hux rattle on about who knows what. 

Somehow we ended up next door at a dance club, and I found myself smooshed in a big crowd of college students, crushed up against Kylo, as our other friends danced around us, surrounded by colorful blinding lights in a dizzying strobe affect and loud piercing top hits layered with techno and heavy bass notes. Kylo was holding me tightly to him, his arms wrapped securely around my waist as we swayed to the music. I leaned my head against his chest, losing myself in his warm comforting embrace and smell. 

" You wanna- get outta here?" Kylo whispered in my ear, and I looked up at him shyly, a confident smile on my face as I nodded and motioned for him to move his ear down to me. He nodded, leaning down. He stilled as i leaned up and licked a long stripe across the gland on his neck. He let out a rumbling low moan and nuzzled his nose into my neck in response. I giggled as a shiver went through me, bringing me back to the present; " I would love to," I whispered. I felt his hand slide around mine, and then we were saying goodbye to our friends, and out on the street, sitting his car, and then back home. 

Inside, we kicked off our shoes and walked upstairs. He turned on only the kitchen light. 

" Have a seat and I'll get us some coffee. Okay little one?" he called softly from the kitchen. 

I giggled and sat down at the end of the leather couch closest to and rested my head on my arms on the back of the couch I watched him in the kitchen ; " I love it when you call me little one," I giggled again as he sat down beside me on the couch and curled my legs onto his lap as I propped myself up on the arm rest. " You do?" He asked in mock disbelief as he handed me the cup of black coffee and I took a sip. I nodded , " Thanks. Yes, I do," I giggled as I took another sip, feeling still pretty drunk but a little more grounded. 

He took a sip of coffee and set his cup on the coffee table, before he leaned over and surprised me by licking a stripe up my neck like I had done to him at the bar. It warmed up my body but also relaxed me; it was like sitting down in a hot tub after a long day. It was different than- before. This time I felt centered and calm; myself. 

Oh, she tastes so good, Kylo thought, forcibly removing himself to lean back to take another sip of coffee. Her scent was tingling the roof of his mouth. He had a sobering thought; I want this to be real. Not just some sleazy one night stand. 

We chatted about our night as we finished our cups of coffee, and Kylo surprised me by lifting me up into his arms after we were done and had both placed our cups on the table. I didn't object, and wrapped my arms around his neck, burrowing my face into his neck as he led me upstairs to my room. 

He surprised me by placing me on the bed gently and covering me up and walking back to the door. I sat up and called after him, " Kylo! Alpha - please stay," I whimpered. His back straightened at the omega command. Ooh, maybe that's a thing !? I was intrigued by the idea. I'd definitely use that in the future. 

I watched as Kylo turned and walked slowly back to bed, a smirk on his face as he looked around my dark room, artificial light streaming in through the open blinds, and then back at me. 

I opened my arms wide and he laid down on the bed carefully and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arm across his chest and rested my head in the crook of his muscular sweater-covered arm and sighed, feeling safe and warm in his embrace as I dozed off. 

" My little omega. I promise I will always keep you safe. I promise ," Kylo whispered into Rey's hair. He could finally hold her. Even thought it'd only been a little more than a day, he'd been itching to hold her every second since the moment he met her. He sighed, feeling at peace. He inhaled her scent deeply. He felt his body relax, and closed his eyes, drifting off as he thought happily, she smells like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek. This is going to be a much more healthy love. Unless he scares her off again. What do you all think?! I'd love to hear your opinions and thoughts. Who do you like better? Ben or Kylo?


	9. Alone

I woke up the next morning alone in my bed. Kylo must've left in the early morning because his side of the bed was cold as I reached out my arm searching for him. 

Ugh, I groaned at the headache throbbing at my temple. My mouth was dry and tasted like sawdust since I hadn't brushed my teeth before bed the night before. 

I slowly sat up and leaned my body over to grab my phone off the bedside table. It only had a little battery life left so I ignored my throbbing head and leaned down to grab the charge chord off the floor and took a look at the time. Oh shit. It's 2 in the afternoon. 

I had a bunch of texts from Finn and my parents. The police had contacted them that morning to ask for my number, and I saw three missed calls from the police barracks. I pressed a voicemail from Mom first; she sounded upset and nervous for my sake. The police wanted me to come by for questioning. Why me? I groaned. He's dead. It should be over. 

I grumbled and fell back on the bed as I called Mom. 

" Wha?! What do you mean they couldn't find the body?" I felt like the breath was knocked out of me; air whooshing in my ears, and I felt adrenaline pump, making me feel on edge and terrified, which only aggravated my headache further; I groaned and held my hand to my head and rubbed at my temple as Mom filled me in with the details. I felt fuzzy-headed, but a few words got through... ID found with body. Police came and took pics. Coroner arrived at record the official of death and the body was gone. "Don't be mad at your friends, honey," mom's voice gently urged, " They heard from outside sources, they didn't know all the details." 

I croaked out an "okay, talk to you later Mom love you," and the call ended. I dropped the phone and suddenly found myself in the hall banging on Kylo's door, headache forgotten. I need my alpha, my thoughts were screaming at me. I kept banging but no one answered; I peaked into the dark room and felt my head spin as I tried to figure out what could comfort me. 

I ran through the house; all the lights were off; warm sun filtered through all the windows but I felt alone and cold as I realized that I was completely alone in the house. I raced back upstairs, breathing hard and locked my bedroom door, closed all the blinds, and did the most random and secure thing I could think of; I grabbed my phone and charger and my comforter and a pillow and locked myself in my bathroom with the lights on and made myself a nest on the clean floor and texted Finn hi. 

The ten minutes that followed were the longest in my life. I don't know why I didn't text Kylo. Part of me honestly was mad that he'd left, and I didn't really want to bring him in the middle of all this. 

<>   
<< Finn.   
Omg   
Ben is alive.   
Im alone in the house   
I... locked myself in the bathroom.>>

<<... You locked yourself in the bathroom?? Umm okay. Whatever you need to do to feel safe, honestly. I'll be home from class at 4. Will you be okay until then?>>

<>  
<>  
<>

<<... It really is going to be okay, Rey>>  
<< Thanks Finn>>

I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hand and opened up Netflix on my phone to distract myself until everyone got back from school or work. 

I was halfway through an episode of "Friends" when I heard a large crash and a thud downstairs and froze as I heard footsteps move up the wood stairs slowly as if whoever it was was trying to make as little noise as possible. 

My breath died in my throat as I opened my mouth and scented... evergreen. The smell was growing stronger. Holy shit. I thought quickly and turned off the lights, climbed into the shower with my blanket and poured the liquid de-pheromone soap all over myself hoping it would help. 

I turned my phone on silent and texted Finn Kylo. Everyone was out. This was someone else. 

The footsteps grew louder and then I heard the distinct sound of boots squishing on the carpet. I held my breath as I heard the footsteps stop right outside the bathroom door. I covered up my gasp with the back of my hand as I heard the springs of the doorknob tighten as the intruder tried to open the door. 

The door held; thank God for the lock. I sighed softly with a release of air and heard the footsteps retreat the sound of the person laying down on my bed. 

"" Mmm Rey, please come out. Your smell is all over these sheets baby girl. And an alpha?! Have you been cheating on me baby girl?" The cooing died into a deep growl as he stood and slammed against the door; I jumped and clung to the blankets stifling in top of me and texted Kylo and Finn in a group text. 

<< Ben's here. In my room. Help>>  
Finn: << Omg. Call the police. Now Rey. I'll be there asap in 15>>   
Kylo: << Just got home. Pulled in a minute ago. Left as soon as you texted. Sorry. Working on Important case. Will be there in 2.>>   
<< Thank you alpha>> I sent the text just as I heard another harder bang against the door and screamed out loud from under my blankets as I heard the heavy wooden door crash and splinter to the ground.   
" Rey," Ben growled and I shook uncontrollably as the screams died in my throat. I was at once terrified and calmed by his scent and I instead called out," Kylo!!" 

And I heard Kylo run in and bangs as he yelled obscenities at Ben as i heard them wrestling on my floor and I closed my eyes, praying that it would end.   
I heard some part of someone crunch and silence and I screamed again as I felt hands around my blanket to tear it away. 

Kylo stood there looking my over and wordlessly gathered me into his arms. I saw the legs of the man on the floor outside the bathroom, but I didn't look down to see Ben passed out on my bedroom floor; I stared purposefully at Kylo's chest as he carried me out of my room and down the stairs into his car to look us both safely inside just as the police arrived, blue lights and sirens blazing as cops shuffled out and into the house to arrest Ben. 

Kylo sat there clinging me to his chest as we watched two police officers forcibly escort a handcuffed Ben out of the building a couple minutes later. Blood was gushing from his nose; his eyes on ground as he walked. 

" Sh sh sh sh," Kylo whispered into my hair to calm my shaking as I hid my face in his chest, my whole body shaking, as I cried. " It's over. It's over Rey. You were so good. It's over little one. Your alpha is here," Kylo whispered and I relaxed a little at that. 

My alpha. My big strong alpha had saved me. I snuggled tighter into his lap and inhaled his scent as I nuzzled my head against his neck. He sighed at the contact and I heard a soft purr resonate from his chest and felt my eyes grow heavy as I relaxed, the adrenaline slowly leaving, replaced with the handover headache and fatigue. 

I had no desire to go back into my room after what happened, so Kylo carried my back through the house, after the police okay'd it, and he brought me to his room. 

He kept the lights off. I looked around a little has sighed happily as I took in the tidy space. I smiled softly up at him;" you cleaned,"   
He looked a little embarrassed as he muttered, " Yes I did. I - I didn't realize how bad it has gotten until I brought you in here," 

I snickered, " I'm glad I did, then," as he layed us both down on his bed. He tucked my back flush against his body and wrapped his arms tightly around me, and I sighed at he weight and pressure and the feeling of his face against the nape of my neck. 

 

" I'm glad you did too little one," he whispered, and I felt cold rush down my spine as his hot tongue lapped against my mating gland between my shoulder blades and I stiffened, suddenly wanting him to get the fuck away from me.   
" Don't," I hissed and I felt him stiffen at the change in my tone. I sniffled, feeling more tears fall as I murmured, more softly now, " I'm sorry. I'm just not ready"   
" Oh Rey," Kylo said as he flipped me around so that I was facing him, and intertwined my legs with his as he lifted my face up with his hand so I had too look at him as he searched my face," I wasn't going to bite you. I won't until we- that is - unless we decide together after a long term committed relationship that we want to be mated forever. That's how it's supposed to be," he spoke quietly, passion seeming through his words and my heart melted a little and i couldn't help the smile only face as I caressed his cheek wth my hand. He's such a romantic. 

" Thank you,"   
His brows raised like he wasn't expecting my mood to change from anger to seemingly happy as I smiled warmly at him as he held me in his arms, and leaned in to press a kiss to my forehead, and nuzzled his nose against mine.   
" You're welcome little one."


	10. Wanting him

Arms tied above my head, my body writhed as I struggled against the binds to move my arms to touch him. He's kneeling on the bed, my legs pulled over his shoulders so he can lick and suck my clit into his mouth. 

I felt his teeth graze my clit and gasped, pulling on the restraints, the rough braided rope rubbing uncomfortably on the inside of my wrists, causing me to groan and cry out, the sound amplified by my orgasm as the cool white heat ripped through me. 

Ben crawled over me and kissed my lips roughly so that i could taste myself. 

" Mine," he growled as he nipped and kissed down my neck and over my breasts, pulling hard at on my nipple, making me gasp and arch my body up toward his. 

" Yours," i breathed between kisses. I heard him purr in response and I cried out as he agonizingly slowly pushed his large throbbing dick into me until he bottomed out deep inside of me. It didn't take much after to make me cum again, causing me to see stars and cry out his name reverently and ask him to kiss me as he roughly claimed my body as his in every way but one.  
His knot followed soon after, joining us together for a while. He nuzzled into my hair and I sighed, wrapping my limbs around his as he held me in his arms.  
He whispered, " Come and run with me Rey," and i stilled. Something didn't seem right about that sentence. But i didn't know what at the moment, or care. 

I shook off the feeling to get the moment of pure happiness and belonging back, and kissed him lightly on the lips as I whispered, " Always." 

I awoke with a jolt, feeling aroused and terrified at the strength of the sensations of pleasure I had felt in a simple dream. It had seemed so... real. 

I was still wrapped tightly in Kylo's arms in his bed; my sudden jolt didn't wake him up, so I took a few calming breaths, inhaling his scent as I softly nuzzled into his neck. 

A bit of relief and calm flooded over me, but I couldn't help, at that moment, but compare my reaction to Kylo's scent with how it had been with Ben. I hated myself for thinking about Ben, but something about that dream made my heart ache for the wild and dangerous alpha who had found me and claimed me his in every way but one. 

I reached up my hand slowly off Kylo's shoulder and touched my scent gland where Ben had bitten me and shivered, feeling the scar there. Every part of me had wanted Ben to claim me during my heat, and yet he had denied me each time, saying it wasn't time yet. Now I felt nothing but relief that I wasn't claimed. 

And yet, I couldn't help but wish that I felt the same heat as I had with Ben. With Kylo, it feels like we have a solid connection, but very different than my affair with Ben. 

I slid my gaze over Kylo's features, taking in his silky long black hair and broad shoulders and pale flawless skin and full lips. He was beautiful, and I couldn't stop myself from reaching out my hand to brush my fingertips along his cheek and neck, rubbing my fingers along the glands across his neck to feel his silky hair at the nape of his neck. 

He moaned in his sleep in response to my touch, and opened his eyes sleepily and smile warmly as he leaned into my touch.  
" Hi," he whispered, and I smiled, continuing to rub my fingers through his hair and over his neck and gland, stopping for a second to rub back and forth and press down. He moaned loudly, his eyes fluttering closed and I smirked. 

I had learned that trick from Ben. I was actually kind of happy I had had a little education before I met Kylo. Maybe a similar, or even stronger connection exists between us after all. Maybe-

I decided to experiment and watched his eyes light up with surprise and excitement as I leaned in and brushed my lips against his. 

I moaned as lightning struck, making my toes curl and arms immediately wrap around his neck to draw him even closer. He seemed to have felt the same thing as he responded and kissed me back, deepening the kiss and biting at my lower lip. I gasped and opened, allowing his tongue to explore mine, and I found myself kissing him back with every ounce of passion I had, no longer the timid girl I had been when I first saw and kissed Ben. 

I pulled away first; he moaned and moved his hands to grip my hips, yanking me flush to him as we lay on our sides, as I nipped and kissed and licked my way across his jaw and neck to press my tongue flat against his gland. 

Kylo came alive at once and I squeaked as he pinned me below him in the bed and did the same thing to me. Only he didn't stop at my neck. He grabbed at the hem of my shirt and brought it up over my head, trapping my arms above my head and I thrilled at the feeling. 

Deft fingers unhooked my black lace bra and then his lips and hands were everywhere, kissing and suckling my skin until reaching the hem of my jeans. 

I was thankful that I'd poured the pheromone soap over my blanket and clothes, so I didn't feel too sticky after. 

Now I only felt white hot sparks with every kiss and lick along my skin and I gasped as he nipped playfully at my hipbone and I wriggled my arms until I was free of my shirt and pulled him up to I could kiss him, " Yes," I whispered nodding, and smiled as I watched his face relax and beam down at me as I answered his unspoken question. 

His hands tugged down my jeans and onto the floor and left my soaked black thong on. I was about to protest when he gave me a wicked grin and winked at me as he positioned himself between my legs. 

He yanked my smooth legs up on his shoulders and leaned down pull my panties to the side and suck hard against my clit. My hips bucked up at the sensation as I moaned, and he held me fast against his face as he worked me with his tongue until I was completely gone. I felt white hot pleasure flood me as I screamed, throwing my head back, my mind lost to the pleasure I was feeling," Ben !"

I froze and stared up at the ceiling unable to process what I had just done. I felt him freeze and drop my legs onto his bed. I didn't look away from the ceiling as I heard him stand up and I gasped and bit at my lip as I heard the door close, ashamed and beyond embarrassed at what I had just said. 

What the hell was that?!

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing more romantic than the moon, am I right? ;)


End file.
